Wrong side Over
by murdercrowther
Summary: Prowl, a Cybertronian who has no side, is now falling into the Autobot ranks by slow purposes. And why was he not thrown in the stockades like expected? Please Review. Inspired by Previous dialogues. Prowl/OC.
1. Chapter 1: The Lone

I do not own any Transformers.

* * *

I watched from my perch as the Decepticons and Autobots battled below me. Neither side had any tactical advantage, considering that they were simply running headlong into the fight. I wonder who their Tacticians were. I used to be a tactician, before the war. Everybody was something before the war. Now they're all soldiers. Weapons for the higher power.

I watched the battle of Tyger Pax intently. I had visited here in a time of peace. City of music, if I recall. I had originated from Praxus, city of the arts, and had studied a high degree of Circuit Su, and trained my processor to overcome the natural boundaries of solid objects.

I smirked. Another downed. When will they learn? A war that cannot be won is not a war at all. It is the never ending quest for power, something that nobody can acquire. Not in this way at least.

I moved closer to the edge. The energon of all these Cybertronians could have been spared. The ones who chose to be on the Decepticons side, had been ruthless and swayed by Megatrons promise for power. The Autobots had been the ones who chose the Prime, who believed in peace and an end to fighting.

So why was there still a war?

I ask myself that question everyday. If he wishes an end to fighting, couldn't they come to an agreement?

I cringed when I realised that a Decepticon had spotted me. He lifted his gun and took aim. But not before I threw a dagger at his spark. Unfortunately that alerted others. Two more started to power their weapons. Daggers aren't going to solve this. I focused on a large piece of metal beside me and mentally lifted it. I then flung it at the two.

That seemed to get the attention of others, enough for the Autobots to take advantage of this distraction. They charged, guns blazing and downed dozens of their enemy. I considered joining them. It would be good to practice techniques at this time. I decided against it though. I had remained oblivious to any of the castes, and I'd prefer to keep it like that.

I started to turn around, to leave the way I came, when a large explosion flung me back and into the on going battle. Brilliant.

With my safest exit blocked by a pile of rubble, I understood that my only way out would be right through the fighting, on the other side. I got up and started running through, dodging as many mechs as possible. Only till I reached the heart of the battle, did I know that I would have to contribute to a loss of lives. Both Autobot and Decepticons.

I saw the nearest mech a few clicks away, with a full powered gun. And the purple insignia flashing on his chest plating. I ran to him and quickly pulled out his spark. Not the best way to die. I grabbed his weapon and continued sprinting. It was too dangerous to transform here. You would be to easy a target.

I shot at anyone near me, which seemed to be all Decepticons. I must be further on their part of the battle field. I finally saw the border of the fighting, and a few Autobot and Decepticon faces I had seen in other battles.

On the Decepticon side was Lugnut, Blitzwing, and Archmare. With the Autobots there was Hound, Springer, and Ironhide. The Autobots were being overpowered by larger ammunition.

I trust them more than Decepticons. I threw the gun aside and slunk behind the purple and black mechs. They didn't see me until I had downed Archmare and was aiming for Lugnuts spark. Blitzwing then took off laughing like a maniac. Lugnut was sent to the well of Allsparks a few astroseconds later.

I turned to the three stunned Autobots in front of me, with energon dripping from my hands. I started running.

* * *

I reached my shelter in short time. I had left Praxus a few vorns before, out of safety. Anyone who didn't join the war was thrown into the stockades. This applied to both parties.

The day was far to close for my liking. I had, so far, remained unseen by either sides. I did not wear their symbols so they would not know which side I was on, which is why I remained closed off. No matter which side it was, I would be shot on spot.

I looked at my ceiling. I almost allowed a rare smile. _Almost_. It had been an interesting day, being able to take out my anger on other mechs. I would've preferred to do something worth more processor requirements. Working at a tactical department again would be brilliant.

And I know I am asking for too much, but still. I accepted a long time ago that I did not deserve anything. While many brave mechs were risking their sparks out there, I was watching from the sideline. Pathetic excuse for a Cybertronian.

I punched the wall and left a hole in it. I walked over to the makeshift desk I had created and picked up a datapad. This concerned the history of the war, and through it I could calculate where either side would strike next.

I would have preferred more enlightening documents than this. But as it was the only thing I could salvage, I took it.

I grasped my head as a spike of pain went through it. Too much taxation. The only bad thing with being a tactician. Your mind will do things to you, if the information you are currently studying is too illogical to comprehend.

What I was looking at were calculations that meant the Decepticons next attack would be on…. Praxus.

This was serious. According to it, they wish to wipe out the entire city. So many innocents would die. Before the war, some Cybertronians declared themselves neutrals, while the others decided to be Autobots and Decepticons. Unfortunately, I chose none.

I understood that the Autobots would not let lives go so easily. If I was going to get locked up for the duration of the war, at least I would be locked up knowing I had told them. Then it was their decision.

That was more illogical than the first time. They won't believe me. I don't even have a side. They could easily assume I was working for the Decepticons. No, the Prime trusts many Cybertronians. But in war, everybody has to be wary.

I did not notice the Datapad floating until I had mad a decision.

It would be good not to let them see that.

* * *

I looked at the docking bay. A ship leaves everyday for Iacon, you simply had to know which one. They would usually be taking weapons, supplies, energon-

Found it.

It seemed to be a heavily armored ship. These were always going to Iacon. That and there was a list detailing which would be going there. I found a hatch in the hull, and wrenched it open before anyone came round. I appeared to be in the cargo bay, surrounded by boxes of firearms.

The sliding door opened, and stepped in two Autobots. Their designations were a mystery to me. They started talking about a delivery to Altihex. Poor mechs. The area was even worse than Kaon.

I believe I had drifted off into recharge after a while, because when I woke up the ship was landing in Iacon. I heard voices of different Autobots, talking about the shipment. I reopened the hatch that I had entered in, and checked if there were any others around.

It appeared we were on a landing pad on the main building of Iacon. What luck.

I camouflaged myself into the backgrounds and went to one of the lifts that the building had. I moved in quickly and barred the door behind me. I then proceeded to hack into the computer in the lift. I needed to find the main floor. I continued scanning, when I heard banging on the door. No time.

I heard muffled voices outside.

'Why is this not opening?' one voice said while the banging continued.

'Let me try, mech. Ya aint givin' it enough push,' the other voice said, and now loud thuds could be heard. I finally found the floor I needed and signaled for the computer to take me there.

It started going down, but not before I could here a loud crash above me.

I reached the floor I required and stepped out; making sure that nobody was there I headed down the corridor. My door wings twitched halfway down the passage, and I quickly camouflaged myself to the wall.

The two Autobots who came around appeared to be Hound, a mech I didn't know, and the fabled terror twins. Rumor from other Cybertronians is that they are probably some of the more aggressive Autobots, and some of the front liners.

I waited for them to pass, and then continued on my way. I reached the door I required but hesitated. I then turned to the opposite doors and entered silently. My camouflage was still on. When I entered, I saw a whole tactical department. A couple dozen mechs were synched with the computers, while others were reviewing data pads.

I left that room. Worth a try. I then entered the first room. It was a relatively small room but it was crammed with high ranking Autobots. They did not notice the door opening, so I was able to infiltrate with ease.

'We won a well fought battle this orn. We give thanks to our commanding officers and to all the warriors who took part in this achievement. Ironhide report.' The primes voice sent silence over the entire room. It was amazing how much he could accomplish in a few short words. Now if he could actually put those to even better use, we might not have a war.

'Well prime, our turning point in the battle was when the Decepticons were distracted by something that seemed to be more important than the battle. We were able to charge them and push them back, which gave us the advantage. We had a few casualties at the start of the battle, but that was it,' the black mech ended his report.

I couldn't believe what he had said. A few casualties? The exact count was 196 Autobot dead. They so flippantly disregard their own they might as well be Decepticons. Fragging glitch heads! They couldn't care could they?

I saw one of the data pads on the table start to shake and tried to stop my emotions. The pad fell back to the metal top with a clang, drawing the attention of more than one mech to its sound.

They ignored it after a while. Ironhide continued, 'Myself, Springer and Hound were overwhelmed by three other Decepticons. A mech of unknown origin intervened and ended the lives of two of them.'

A few murmurs spread across the room.

'Was this a neutral?' one asked.

'No. He seemed to have been a very skilled fighter, and dispatched the 'Cons far to quickly. I don't believe he has a side,' Ironhide finished his statements.

'He refuses to fight for the cause?' asked the prime.

'Yes Optimus. Apparently he is one of the people that don't bother for their planet,' an unnamed mech pointed out. This has gone on long enough.

I unsheathed an energon dagger, and focused on one of the mechs weapons. I hid the dagger behind my back. If they don't immediately kill me, I would like them to think I am unarmed.

I de-camouflaged myself and stepped away from the wall. So far they still hadn't noticed me. Good. The longer I go without them seeing me the longer I get to live. It only took a few breems, but another Praxian seemed to pick up my spark signature. His eyes widened when he saw me, and he brought out a gun. This then drew the attention of others. They basically had the same reaction of the first person, though some just seemed to stare at me.

'Please, I mean no harm,' my tone was not threatening.

'You should be more worried about what harm we can inflict,' hissed a mech to my right. I saw his trigger move slightly and I was just about to bring the other mechs gun toward me, when the Primes voice cut through the tension.

'Let him speak,' there were a few shouts of disapproval, but the Primes cool gaze made everyone keep quiet.

I straightened slightly.

Recognition dawned on Ironhide's faceplate, 'You're the mech who killed Archmare and Lugnut.' This drew the attention of everyone in the room to the Black mech.

The Prime eyed me questioningly, 'Is this true?' he asked.

'Yes Prime,' I replied curtly.

'Designation?' he asked once more.

I hadn't given my name for so long; it was almost hard to recall it. It finally came to me in a rush of memories.

'Prowl.'

* * *

So? What do you think? My first Transformers Fanfic. Please review. I got most of my information on Cybertronian times and Cities from Google.


	2. Chapter 2: Inescapable

I do not own any Transformers.

* * *

I was led down the hallway in a pair of stasis cuffs. They had not believed me about the attack on Praxus, and if any had, they thought I was with the Decepticons and giving false information, so to scatter their resources.

I was being brought to the stockades. Two heavily armed Autobots were my escorts. If I dared make an incorrect move I would be killed. We had reached a part of the passage where entrances to other rooms came up. I quickly scanned my surroundings. The most logical way to escape would be to enter into the room with only one mech in it, after I dispatch the guards. I was not going to let my city die.

I had almost reached the opening I needed, when two Autobots came down the passage. The first one was a Femme and the other seemed to be the head of Autobot Intelligence.

'Though the battle of Tyger Pax was a bad one, we pulled through with a few casualties,' there it was again, 'and a lot a' 'Cons to the pit,' the Mech said to the femme.

'Must have been quite a fight Jazz.' So that was his name.

'One a' the best Orix,' so that was her name.

'How many casualties were there?' they still hadn't noticed me. Perfect. I took that chance.

'One hundred and ninety six,' I supplied to her before I threw my guards into the wall and grabbed their weapons. Surprisingly heavy. I silently slipped out a dagger for good use. So to speak.

Unfortunately, the two Autobots in front of me had weapons of their own, and I was looking down the barrel of a gun. The same could be said for them.

I picked up a comm. message being sent to other Autobots. I wished I didn't have to do this. I started concentrating on the wall, out of my peripheral vision. I heard footsteps coming down the hall.

The large piece of metal started shaking, as well as other pieces of the wall. It was only supposed to be that piece. I threw my guns down, and took a few steps back. The two in front of me had noticed the walls shaking. Although now they were being wrenched off.

I took a few steps to my left, just as a blast of energy soared past me. I turned to see three Autobots behind me. I sent all my focus into the walls and they crashed into Jazz and Orix. I realised that my actions had probably alerted the other Autobots in the surrounding rooms. I had to find a way out of this.

A painful sensation shot through my arm, as one of the Autobots took aim. Had to focus. I found the door I required and quickly slammed through it. I locked it behind me and turned towards the mech I knew would be in there.

Although what I thought would be another warrior was in fact a medic. Not the main medic of the Autobots, but probably one of his staff. He had a scared expression on his face. It was evident he has not been in battle.

I retracted my dagger. I did not want to give him to wrong an impression. After what had happened outside, I didn't think it made a difference. I noticed he was working on a datapad. I knew he would not fight me, so I would use this to my advantage.

I stood up straighter. I was much taller than this Mech, so I probably looked intimidating. Exactly what I want.

But I did something that I thought I would never do, 'What are you working on?' I enquired the terrified medic in front of me. His eyes widened incredulously, and he looked at the datapad in his hands.

'Th-the damages s-sustained during the battle of Tyger Pax,' he stuttered out. I raised an optic ridge. At least the medics cared.

'Who is your Head tactician?' I asked him.

'Our Head Tactician?' he stood straighter, 'That's Hardsnare. He recently became the Head.'

Hardsnare. This name I did not know. I nodded to the medic, before a loud bang sent the door flying with sharp pieces of metal. Out of instinct I quickly froze them in the air. I had practiced with small objects in my free time and I could do this without any focus, just simple practice.

The Medic stared at the pieces of metal hovering in the air. He reached out to one and plucked it out of the void. He then turned his gaze to me. He seemed to be about to say something, but the Autobots came in, and I was sent into stasis.

* * *

Four earth months. That was what I was told when I eventually awoke. The energy I spent at defending myself must've worn me, for I had gone into a non-penetrable stasis. I would only wake up when I was fully functional.

I slowly opened my optics. But instead of an Autobot cell, or even a medical ward, I was looking at the face of an organic. I had learnt about the strange creatures made not of metal but of muscle. There were so many, but this one did not look familiar to the ones in our quadrant. It had Caucasian skin, black rolling off its head in curls, and green optics. It also appeared to be female.

It blinked at me and I blinked back. She looked away from me.

'Hey Ratchet, he's awake,' she looked back, 'um… hi,'

I was at the moment deciding how to react. Either get up and run, or reply.

I looked close, 'Fascinating.' She seemed slightly surprised at my reaction.

She the smirked, 'Not to bad yourself, handsome,' my optics widened and she started laughing. Just as another Autobot obstructed my vision. It appeared to be another medic.

'He seems fine. Better check,' the medic ran a scan on me. The organic was still staring intently. She then looked at Ratchet.

'So what's his name?' the medic glanced at her and replied shortly,

'Prowl.'

'Prowl. Cool. I'm Myra,' the girl was very friendly. That was weakness. I then realised that I was not in a cell. And I was not on Cybertron.

I jolted upright and nearly knocked her off. The medic caught her though.

'Watch it!' he shouted, 'Humans are not as strong as us!' so that's what she was. Human. I brought myself back to the present problem. We weren't on Cybertron. I wasn't in a cell, or dead, and there is an organic femme sending me dagger glares. Pain shot through my head at the illogical events.

The only way to get answers was to ask. If there was any other way, I would've much enjoyed anything else.

'Why are we not on Cybertron?' I asked Ratchet. His expression changed into one of sadness.

'Cybertron… is no longer livable.' He replied slowly, and tensely. Anger flowed through me. This was their entire fault. Megatron and Optimus could have stopped this. But they fought for power. The Prime could not say he fought for peace, not if Cybertron is now dead. Thousands of lives lost, all because of a feud between the two.

I tried to control my emotions; I didn't want to have the same incident that happened back at Iacon.

'How many… survived?' I asked the medic. His gaze faltered.

'Anybody who was inside the main building at Iacon survived. We took as many as we could, including you. We all fled off of Cybertron and went through a spacebridge. We arrived here, and met the humans,' he gestured to the girl, 'Altogether, the government knows about us, as well as a few civilians that are now under our care for their protection.'

The only ones in that building? But, the whole of Cybertron was left behind. The humans expression seemed to soften after the medic had explained.

'Hey, it's okay. You still have some of your allies here.' The atmosphere turned cold and I tensed at her simple sentence. Ratchet ceased what he was doing, and looked towards us.

'I… am not an Autobot,' I replied. Her eyes widened.

'You're a Decepticon?' she asked, slightly more hostile. I shook my head. She turned to Ratchet, a question evident. He sighed,

'Prowl, has not got a side, nor is he a neutral. Four months ago, he would've been killed on the spot-' I cut him off.

'So why am I still alive?' I demanded. He took a step back from me, the human brought further away. Why would the medic be so frightened?

Realization dawned. He must've heard about what I did. Brilliant. I will not be locked up in a cell, but neither will I be trusted.

He regained composure, 'Due to the uncountable deaths of many Cybertronians, none more will be killed for purpose of the guidelines,' Guidelines? They have guidelines on killing your own kind?

'Anyway, you're good to go. You're not an Autobot, but until you decide, and have been cleared for it, you will remain what you were. Until you can be one of us.' The medic walked away, leaving the girl in front of me. I scowled. One of them.

'So… you want the guided tour?' the organic asked me. This would be impossible to cope with.

I silently sighed, but grinned at her. I might as well go along with this, 'Very well, female organic.'

She laughed at that, 'Please, seriously call me Myra.'

'Yes… Myra,' she started walking and I followed. During a very long walk down a hallway, she interrogated me.

'What kind of vehicle can you change into? What type of weapons do you use? Why are you not an Autobot? What do you do in…' she trailed off when she noticed I was no longer following her. I was looking out of a window, at the scene before me. I had heard about this vegetation. We had learnt about it from the other planets in our quadrant, but this looked much different. The shade of green and interesting patterns of this vegetation was fascinating. More interesting than ever seen on Cybertron. Of course our planet is entirely metal.

Myra stood next to me. She smirked, 'Welcome to Earth, Prowl.'

* * *

(Myra's Perspective)

The entranced Cybertronian beside me was glued to the large courtyard outside. Most of the others had been surprised that there had been sentient beings very similar to them, minus the part about us being organic. This guy couldn't care less about seeing a human. I didn't know whether to feel insulted, or relieved that he hadn't stared at me, or been totally freaked out.

I heard voices coming from behind and turned to see Jazz and Orix coming down the hall. Those two were always together. I wondered if there was something between them.

'Jazz, Orix!' I called to them.

'Hey Myra,' Jazz replied. Orix simply waved. There were a few other femmes on the base, but none that I had grown partially acquainted with. I wonder if they had met Prowl. He was lucky though. He missed out the fighting when the Autobots arrived on Earth. The Decepticons had followed them and were attacking parts of America in the western region. Such as Washington, Oregon, Idaho, and California. The Autobots had been sent there to apprehend the Decepticons. I was some how caught in the crossfire. And by some amazing tampering by the Government, the world still did not know about the Cybertronians. Just we select few who got in the way.

They got closer to us. Prowl looked slightly worried. Probably nerves. I turned and started walking to them.

'Hey guys,'

'Hey. What are you doing here? You're usually in the games room.' Asked Orix.

'Oh. Well I went to the med bay to see Ratchet and…' I explained what had happened. I think I forgot to give his name, 'And now I'm showing him around the base. He seems most interested in the plants,' I motioned to the window.

'Cool. So where is this mech?' Jazz looked behind me.

'What do you mean? He's right…' I turned around and was greeted by an empty passage, 'Here.'

* * *

Sorry about the late update, Schoolwork.

Thank you to anyone who reviewed and to please keep reviewing.


	3. Chapter 3: Backwards

I do not own Transformers

* * *

There was a light buzz in the makeshift rec room that had been set up for the Autobots, as Myra, Jazz and Orix entered.

Jazz and Orix had offered to help Myra find Prowl, even though she still hadn't told them his name. The rec room was basically a very, very large garage, with a few tables and chairs for the Cybertronians.

Myra waved to some of the more familiar faces. They walked over to where Ironhide was and started talking.

'Hello Myra,' was the gruff, but friendly, reply. She smiled at his character.

'Hey Ironhide,' she hopped up onto the large table, 'You haven't by any chance seen a strange Autobot pass by here have you?'

'Cant say I have. I only got here a few minutes ago,' he turned towards Jazz and Orix, 'You two helping Myra find him, or are you just standing here for no reason?'

'Uh… we're with Myra,' replied Orix. The rec room seemed as normal as it usually was. There were about three others in the room besides themselves.

The three exited the room and started for the training rooms. Nothing there either. They continued their search around the entire base but still nothing could be found.

Myra threw her hands up in the air, 'Great! I'm charged with looking after this guy, but I lose him a few minutes after I meet him!'

'Well why'd he run off then?' asked Orix.

'Ugh, I don't know. He seemed nervous, maybe even scared, when you two came around the corner. Then he just bolted.' She sighed, exasperated, 'He seemed very interested with the plants.' She then face palmed herself, 'We didn't check outside,' she said slowly.

The three of them took off, towards the courtyard, an invisible presence following them.

* * *

(Prowl's POV)

I watched the three of them travel around the base looking for me. I had also taken notice that Myra had not informed Jazz or Orix of what my name was. Probably the reason they were helping her.

The trio had entered the courtyard. Judging by my scanners, the temperature on this planet was slowly decreasing, this section of the planet getting colder. Interesting.

I did not want to reveal myself until I could know that they were trust worthy. Either way, they would still probably raise their weapons.

The girl was clearly getting frustrated, 'Ok, how can some guy just vanish?' she asked the two Autobots behind her.

'Some kind of ability?' suggested Orix.

'Cybertronians have powers?' the human was now interested.

'Well ya. I mean Orix here, can listen in on every conversation sent by comm. She is our best spy' Jazz supplied.

'She's a telepath! That is so cool. Ok, ok, what am I thinking at the moment,' Myra was practically jumping with anticipation. Orix put her servo on her head, in concentration. She removed it after a few breems.

'You're trying to think of places where…' she put her hand to her forehead again, but quickly removed it as her eyes widened, 'Prowl! The mech you are looking for is the Cybertronian which injured Jazz and I on Cybertron in his attempt to escape! Why did Ratchet put you with that job? The mechs far too dangerous, '

Oh, slag.

Jazz had a surprised expression on his face, while Orix kept ranting. The situation was slowly deteriorating, and Myra seemed less than pleased at the outburst.

This continued for a few breems before she shouted up, 'Enough! Orix, the guy I met today was in no way hostile. And I think it was not his intention to hurt you. You were gonna throw him in a cell!'

'Myra, this mech is not an Autobot. He can't be trusted,' Orix tried to reason, 'For all we know he could be a Decepticon spy.'

'Then Orix, why would Ratchet allow him to be walking around this base, let alone have a _defenseless_ _human _showing him around. I don't care what he did; it's what any other living being would've done to protect themselves. Humans do it on an everyday basis. Hell, even you guys do it,' I was struck by her words. Why was she standing up for me? She'd just met me.

The saboteur that stood behind the two fighting femmes was still in muted thought. And to think, I was but a few steps away.

A white speck floated down in front of me, followed by another and another. I looked at the sky, and saw all these white spots coming down from a grey sky. Jazz was watching them as well. Unfortunately the Autobot and the human were still arguing.

Another one of white anomalies landed on my shoulder. This continued for a while. I don't know when Myra and Orix stopped arguing, but they were staring at the sky.

Jazz started to lower his gaze to the ground, but stopped to the point where I was standing. I realised then that these white specs were forming an outline of my frame.

He took a step closer. Thinking back, if I had just remained still, I probably wouldn't have been noticed.

* * *

(Myra's POV)

The snow had started falling. We were now in November of the year, and today had been the day it had started snowing. I had explained the concept of Christmas to the 'bots, but it had taken a painstakingly long time.

I noticed Jazz was staring at a spot in the air. I looked there from my place on the ground, and saw snowflakes suspended in the air. Not your everyday thing.

He took a step towards them, and I watched as those snowflakes seemed to jerk backwards and then fall to the ground.

He lunged at the spot and grabbed onto something. I saw a flicker of black in the air before it was gone.

'Jazz, what are you doing?' I asked the now seemingly struggling Autobot. Another flicker went across the air in front of him, and momentarily Prowl appeared before us. He glanced towards me as I walked towards him.

'This the mech, you looking for Myra?' asked Jazz, with a hint of hostility towards the Cybertronian.

'It's okay Jazz,' he sent a warning glance towards me, 'Seriously, he's not gonna hurt us.'

'Myra, ya don't know what he can do,' he still didn't let go of Prowl.

'Jazz, I was put in charge of him. I have the final say,' Ha, got ya there didn't I.

He let out a sigh, and I smiled innocently at him, 'You can trust this face, can't you?' I asked all sweet. A lot of practice watching my younger sister when she wanted something. She often got it.

He released Prowl, and he stood up to his full height.

'Okay, so where were we on the tour?' I asked jokingly.

'I believe I have seen enough,' he responded to my question. I frowned.

'But you've only seen half the base,' I pointed out. I saw his mouth twitch.

'I've been following you around while you've been looking for me,' he replied with… was that amusement?

'So, while I've been looking for you, you were right behind us,' I put my head in my palms and shook it back and forth.

'You have got to be joking,' I took my face out of my hands, 'Ok, so you have seen the base. But… you have not met any other Autobots,'

'Yes, something I hope I will not have to do,' he looked pointedly at Jazz.

'Hey, you slammed a wall into us! You have absolutely no right to even contemplate or blame Jazz for his actions, which did not cause you any harm,' shouted Orix.

I noticed a smirk form, 'My apologies for my actions and the accusation. But seeing as you do not clearly understand this, I will inform you. I am neither under your command nor with you in your cause. You are strangers to me that had the decency to take me off our now dead world, even though I was originally intended to be sent to the stocks. I am grateful for that. But it still remains that you have no control over me. Thoroughly more, I do have rights now that we are no longer in a war, but on a different planet with different customs.' He left Orix speechless.

'He slammed a wall into you guys?' I asked. No reply.

'Yep. Took me a while to get all the dings out of them as well,' we turned to the rough voice of the Autobot medic, Ratchet.

He saw the angry looks on Jazz and Orix's features, 'Don't worry. He isn't a Decepticon spy. Just a Tactician.'

'A tactician?' Jazz's incredulous voice rang out in the courtyard.

'Yes, a tactician,' Prowl's voice answered, 'We can still fight,'

'No, no I'm not denying that. I just didn't think you were a tactician. I know you guys use your minds a lot, but not enough to mentally throw things,' okay this is cool. In one day I found out that two Cybertronians have cool powers. One telepathy, the other, telekinesis.

'Enough to determine the attack on Praxus,' Prowl's gaze sharpened, and his fists clenched. Must've struck a nerve. Judging by his next sentence, I think I was right.

'And I'm guessing that warning was dismissed, because now Praxus is dead, Iacon is dead, Cybertron is dead, and we are leeching off of this planet!' the medic took a step back at the biting tone. Just as Jazz and Orix took a step forward.

The mech was practically seething now.

'You allowed the destruction of our home planet, due to your incompetence!' he shouted. The wind started picking up, 'Optimus and Megatron fought for power, that's all this war is about! Not peace, not equality. At the moment the Autobots don't even deserve to wear that title!' the wind was now a howling gale. Pieces of earth started to rip away from the ground.

Ratchet grabbed hold of me when I started lifting off the ground. Seriously. Oh, I had to get charged with the maniac, didn't I Ratchet. Yep.

Prowl continued, 'Cybertron is dead because of you! And what's worse you probably didn't even try to save any of the other Cybertronians. You just left them for dead.' He hissed out the last bit and it struck home with the Autobots.

Orix lunged at the now shaking Prowl. But before she could even strike him, he had his hand around her throat.

The voice that spoke next was definitely not his, '_I should have finished the job back on Iacon_,' Orix's eyes widened as he started tightening his grip.

'Orix!' Jazz quickly slammed into Prowl causing him to let her go. Ratchet and I watched from a safe distance. The doc 'bot was running scans at light speed on the decreasing situation.

I had to help in some way, maybe as a distraction. I ran way from Ratchet and into the open.

'Prowl!' I cried. He turned towards me. I gasped. His eyes… were black. My memories from seven years ago came rushing back at me. Those eyes that stared at me from the woods. The crystal necklace, which I wore from that day forth continuously, being thrown at my feet, surrounded by a strange glowing aura.

The words he spoke, 'Sretnuocne nac eb gnivieced Arym.'

The world glowed white.

* * *

Please Review


	4. Chapter 4: Eliza

I do not own any Transformers.

* * *

(Normal POV)

'Hey Prowl,' her shaggy brown hair covered her eyes as she looked at the unconscious Praxian. She smirked. She was glad that she had grabbed him from the base before anything else had happened.

It was a surprise to sense Prowl on Earth. They had met on the mental plain, when he was meditating and she was asleep. They had quickly developed a friendship. He had told her all about Cybertron. The war, the cities, the Cybertronians, Autobots, Decepticons, Praxus, Simfur, Typhern, Tyger Pax, Iacon. She had asked which side he was fighting for, and he had replied simply, 'None.' She hadn't heard from him in a while, and was afraid that he had gotten killed during the war. She didn't show a lot of emotions outwardly and hardly had any social grace to speak of. Prowl and her got along great.

So after four months of silence from his end, she detected his mental presence up north. The thought of him being on Earth baffled her and, per instincts, she traveled up there.

It took a lot of looking, and quite a bit of meditation, to lock onto his target, but she had found it was at a secluded military base. She snuck around the base with fake credentials, agent Mclenn. She stayed undercover for the duration of four months, until she saw Prowl being shown around by a young girl, round about in her early twenties.

She watched as Prowl vanished from sight when Jazz and Orix showed up, and followed him through the base, being careful that no one spotted her. She followed them to the courtyard, and watched the events unfold. She saw Prowl get angry, and couldn't help but shudder. His powers were to be brought to mind. Why hadn't he told her about them? I suppose he can have some privacy, but seriously! They communicated IN THE MENTAL REALM! It's not like anything else would be let loose. She wondered what else he had hidden from her. With growing unease, she recalled how she had gotten Prowl out of that situation.

The ground had just been torn out from the Earth, and the young girl had just fallen in an unconscious heap. Prowl's eyes had been completely black, and his control over his own mind seemed to be slipping. She brought out the grey box she'd been carrying on her person the first day she went undercover. She had placed a bomb near a pressure point in the building, and if she was correct, then the explosion would definitely draw their attention.

When her and Prowl had communicated on the mental plane, he had showed her some of the foundations fro a teleportation device. Or a portal opener. Or a-

She forgot what he called it.

He told her that an engineer he knew before the war had designed it, and he remembered the blue prints. She created one out of meager supplies a year later. So far, it had come in handy.

When they were distracted, she had run up to prowl and opened the portal beneath him. He fell through and the pieces of rock fell. She went in afterwards, but not before they spotted her.

'Hey!' a red and white Autobot had shouted. She suspected he was the medic.

And now they were at a warehouse that she upheld, out in the desert. Very isolated, but the teleporter helped her get to shopping strips for food and survival supplies.

It currently felt like a hundred degrees, and she contemplated going to her summer retreat, up in Montenegro. Much cooler there than here.

She heard stirring behind her, and went to the place where Prowl was. His optics were slowly on lining. After a few minutes he was fully awake. He looked towards her.

'Eliza?' he asked. She nodded.

_It's been a while, hasn't it Prowl? _Her voice entered his processor.

_Unfortunately. I am sorry that I haven't contacted you. But it is fascinating to meet you in your biological form._ A slight grin graced her lips at the reply. Prowl and Eliza could communicate telepathically, thanks to them both perfecting the mental state.

_It's fine. You had a good excuse. _Prowl cringed slightly at the memory.

_Where are we?_ He "asked".

_We're in my winter home, set in the desert. I prefer places that are a decent temperature in the Winter, as well as places with a good climate in the Summer._ She replied.

_How did you get me here? Last thing I remember was blacking out when the ground started moving._

_Do you remember the um… what was that thing you showed me with the teleportation. _She brought up a mental picture.

_The ground bridge? You created a fully functional ground bridge using the primitive technology on this planet? _Prowl was impressed. He didn't show it openly though.

_Earth isn't as pathetic as other alien races picture it. Though, compared to Cybertron, we are pretty… primal. _She defended her home planet in a terrible attempt.

_Understood. How did you find me?_

_I sensed your presence. I am familiar with Earth, while you are not, so it made it much easier to track you. You would've sensed me if I was on Cybertron. _She explained the concept.

_Fascinating. _He ended the connection, 'How are you?' he took up the polite pleasantries that both had perfected so well when on the mental plane.

'I am good, but I wish that my family didn't continually pester me,' her mood darkened.

'Be glad there is someone to look out for you. On Cybertron, when the war started, a lot of younglings were orphaned. Their families were either killed, or their parents deserted them.'

'Puts things into perspective. But my father's line of work is something that provides for the family, but also puts us in danger. He works in politics, high up on the chain, and so lies must be spread for his party to get the high point.' She walked towards a set of stairs that led up to a higher ground level, 'Which is why I chose a different type of job.' She pulled a lever and the wall moved back, revealing a set of extremely advanced computers, 'I keep surveillance on the Earths main satellite, looking out for drug dealers, murderers, mafia goons and head mafia. Basically, anybody who does anything wrong. I inform the feds, they go get the guy.'

'Impressive.' Prowl was impressed. And slightly embarrassed that his own living quarters were not up to any standard.

'So what's your family like?' Eliza closed the computer terminals and resealed the wall.

Prowl went rigid, 'I… don't remember,' Prowl did not remember his creators but he did remember his siblings, who were with him in the orphanage. This was before the war, so there really wasn't any excuse as to why they were there.

Flashback

_'Give it back Swingglide!' Shouted Barricade as he tackled his sister to the ground, trying to grab the piece of metal alloy, the only interesting thing in the home. It wasn't a very well financed orphanage, so all the money went to energon rations. The rich were luckier than them, so energon was a ration for them, even before the war._

_'Quit it you two.' Prowl's older brother went towards the two fighting younglings. He was in his second frame and was the oldest of the four._

_'Oh, come on Seyer! I had this before Barricade! It's rightfully mine!' whined Swingglide. Her and Barricade were the same age. Prowl was slightly younger, but not by much._

_While the two got into a heated argument, Prowl entered the room. He barely even glanced at them, before going to sit by the only window in the house, which looked out across the street. The neighborhood was tacky and unkempt. One of the worst parts of Praxus._

_Seyer went over to his younger brother, 'Hey Prowl,' Prowl didn't reply. Even as a youngling he had been emotionless, a trait that would undoubtedly help him in the oncoming future._

_'What 'ya looking at?' asked Seyer. Prowl sent him a quick glance but then focused his attention back to the street. Why did his brother have to be so nosy and inquisitive? He simply wanted to be left alone._

_Seyer was about to ask something else, but Barricade shouted up, 'It's mine now!' he ran towards the older and younger Cybertronians by the window, and slammed into them._

Fool,_ thought Prowl as he was slammed into the wall. Out of all of them, Barricade had the most brawn. Swingglide ran by and grabbed it. She was one of the more deceitful, and could lie her way out of any situation. Seyer was always asking questions. And Prowl was the most logical and nimble._

_But none of the siblings knew their creators. But then again, who would want to know the people that sent them to this place._

End Flashback

Eliza watched Prowl closely. Neither of them moved, or even talked. Prowl noticed her eyes which were an unusual shade of brown. Almost nearing gold. They may have met continuously on the mental plane, but you were too focused on being able to stay there to notice much else.

Eventually a loud noise broke the silence. Prowl flinched, but Eliza seemed to spring into action. She opened the computer terminals and began typing.

'There seems to be some sort of energy sources moving towards us,' she said hurriedly. Prowl looked over her shoulder and froze. Those energy pinpoints.

'We have to get out of here.' He said quickly. He grabbed Eliza, much to her displeasure.

'Why?' she asked, 'Are those the Autobots?'

'No. They are Decepticons. Much worse. Where are the ground bridge controls?' Eliza pulled out a small box, with a flashing screen.

'Could you set it for somewhere far away from here, particularly a cloaked location?' he asked.

Eliza paused for a moment. She looked up, 'I've got a perfect place.'

* * *

The Decepticons were moving fast and quickly came across the Warehouse.

'Sir, there don't appear to be any forms inside.' A ground trooper supplied for his squadron leader.

'Well then they're obviously cloaked, you IDIOT! Now quit delaying and get in there!' the troops transformed into their bipedal mode and ran the rest of the way. The leader transformed, just as another Decepticon pulled up.

'You sure this was his energy signature?' asked the obviously female Decepticon, transforming as well.

'When have I been wrong?' he asked. The femme smirked.

'Was that supposed to be a rhetorical question?' the mech growled low.

'I would think you should treat me with some respect!' he shouted.

'Please! _I_ outrank _you_ a million to one,' she replied rudely.

'I didn't mean in the professional field, sister.' He hissed. She only laughed.

'I'm better than you even then,' she grinned. He started to lunge for her, but a comm. message stopped him.

/: Sir:/ a troops voice.

/: What is it!:/ He shouted.

The troop hesitated /:There is nobody in here, sir:/

The leader cut the message.

'Well?' asked the femme.

'Prowl got away,' he hissed low. The femme growled.

'That's what we get for having you in charge Barricade! If I had been leading this scout-' Barricade cut her off.

'Shut up Swingglide! We have larger priorities.' The two transformed and went back the way they came.

Prowl would be caught. That is for sure.

* * *

Yes, I updated!

Sorry about that, very busy week. Well now you know more about Prowl and you've met Eliza.

Please review and I hope you enjoyed. And thanks to anyone who reviewed already. You guys are awesome.


	5. Chapter 5: Seyer

I do not own any Transformers.

* * *

Autobot Earth Base

(Seyer's POV)

I ran to the med bay. I was near the main room when the explosion happened. At least five Autobots were injured. But that wasn't the reason I was running. I heard that the guy they brought with them, who is neither Autobot nor Decepticon, went totally mad and basically destroyed the courtyard space.

Orix, Jazz and Ratchet had been there, as well as Myra, who had been showing the mech around. Myra was a very good friend of mine and, like fate has it, I was charged with being her guardian. When I heard that she was also in the med bay, I had wasted no time in getting there.

When I entered the med bay I immediately singled out Myra. She was sitting on a berth, talking to Ratchet about something. Jazz and Orix were with her.

'… and then I saw his eyes, and I had a vision. Actually it was more of a memory and he seemed to be talking backwards but- Seyer!' she shouted my name when she saw me.

'Myra!' I called back. I went closer, 'Are you okay? Are you hurt? Where'd that mech go? I swear if I see him I'll-' Ratchet cut me off.

'Easy kid. Don't bombard the girl with to many questions. And you most definitely do not want to get in a fight with that mech. The glitch! He nearly took off my head!' the medic screeched, 'And then there was that explosion! The day couldn't get any worse could it?' Ratchet grumbled as he went to check on his other patients.

'What happened?' I asked when he was out of earshot.

'It was crazy, mech. You remember when Orix an' I were injured on Cybertron before we had to evacuate?' I nodded, 'That's the same mech.'

'Really? I thought he wasn't on any side, but was a drifter,' that's my name for anybody who's not an Autobot, Decepticon or neutral, 'Why was he evacuated as well?'

'Optimus wanted to save as many Cybertronian lives as possible,' replied Orix.

'He seemed like a nice guy until that point,' Myra spoke up, 'He followed me around very quietly, and let me explain everything about the base. And then he just vanished when Jazz and Orix showed up. The rest,' she shrugged, 'Is history.'

'Doesn't sound like the best day,' I said.

'Not on my top ten.' She smiled. She always found the best in a situation, even if she passed out and a few mechs were injured.

I got a comm. message then. Apparently, so did Jazz and Orix.

/: Jazz, Orix, Seyer:/ Ironhide's voice came across the line.

/: Hey mech. Shoot:/ Jazz replied.

/: We have a scouting mission for you three. A few Decepticons have been spotted in the desert. We need you guys to check it out. Transport is in hangar bay one. Ironhide out:/

The three of us glanced at each other. It's been a while since a 'con sighting. After we kicked their afts when we arrived on Earth, the 'cons have been really quiet. It'll be good to have some action.

'Well what are we waiting for?' asked Orix, slamming her servos together in a fist, 'Let's go kick some 'Con tailpipe.' She ran out of the room.

'Gotta love her don't ya?' said Jazz as he followed her out. I began to go but then Myra called out.

'Seyer, take me with,' she pleaded.

'Myra, I don't think-'

'Oh come on! I promise I'll stay hidden,' she looked innocently at me, 'You can trust this face, can't you?'

I sighed, defeated. I transformed into my alt mode and she got in.

'This is gonna be great,' she enthused.

'Yeah, well just stay hidden,' Primus, I hope nobody finds out about this.

* * *

Jazz, Orix, myself, and the stowaway Myra, arrived at the set coordinates. Off in the distance seemed to be a warehouse. Strange. What's a warehouse doing all the way out here in a desert?

'Cons,' whispered Jazz as a troop of land based Decepticons drove up.

'Hey Seyer,' Orix asked. I looked towards her, 'Aren't those your siblings?'

'Two of them at least.' The other Autobots knew about my Decepticon siblings, but I had never told them about Prowl. None of us knew what happened to him, so my family didn't bring it up.

An enraged roar emanated from where Barricade stood. He threw his arms in the air and then Transformed, Swingglide doing the same. The other Decepticons came out of the warehouse. Orix started to reach for her gun, but Jazz grabbed her hand and shook his head.

The Decepticons soon got out of range and we went towards the cement building. I was still in my alt mode through out all of this, so neither Jazz or Orix knew that Myra was here.

We got to the entrance. The door was large enough for Optimus himself to walk through without even bending over.

'Seyer, change to bipedal mode,' ordered Jazz. Oh, slag.

'Sure thing,' Jazz turned away and Myra got out quickly. I transformed and I placed her on my shoulder, but in a place she couldn't be seen.

'Seems like a human lived here,' said Orix, who was looking at her surroundings. There was a fridge, countertops, cabinets, an upstairs bedroom, lots of bookshelves, a weird metal plate in the floor, and very, very clean.

'Never known a human to be this tidy,' I said aloud, which got me a slap to the helm from Myra. Of course that mad a ringing sound which drew the others attention.

'Myra what ar you-' Orix stopped as she sent a glare towards me.

'She wanted to come. She made me take her,' I defended myself.

'Thanks,' Myra said sarcastically.

Orix groaned while Jazz grinned lightly. He went toward the metal plate.

'What do ya think this is?' he asked. He touched it and nothing happened. He then stepped on it and a bright light shot out. This cleared after a few seconds, but Jazz was nowhere to be seen.

'Jazz?' Orix was worried, 'Jazz?!'

/:Orix, this thing is awesome! It's like a teleporter. You have gotta try it:/ Orix sighed in relief as Jazz's voice came across the comm.

/:This is awesome! I think I'm in that place Myra showed us. Ya know, scoutland:/

'Scotland,' Myra corrected him, 'And I have always wanted to go there.' she looked pleadingly at me and Orix.

/: Jazz, can you get back:/ she asked.

/: Don't think so. But I'm right outside of this warehouse which looks exactly like the one you guys are in:/

/: We'll be there in a moment:/ Orix cut the comm..

'Well Myra, I think you'll be going to Scotland after all,' I said.

She smiled and we stepped onto the metal plate.

* * *

(Eliza's POV)

When we arrived in Scotland, Prowl was instantly overcome with the beauty of all the surroundings. My hiding home was located in the more mountainous areas, places where nobody comes.

I suggested we take a walk around, seeing as there were no roads. He readily agreed and we set off. It was a good temperature, but up here it was nearing winter. My desert home is located in the southern hemisphere, where it is currently entering summer. The change was nice, but dramatic.

While we walked I asked after how Prowl had been these past few months. He likewise asked the same. Turns out he was unconscious for four months, so nothing much on that front. My life hasn't been much different, only if you consider the fact that I was awake for most of the time.

The temperature began to drop, and I asked if we could turn back. He said of course. Unfortunately, the walk back felt much longer than the walk here. Makes a very large difference when you're cold.

Prowl offered to carry me back on numerous occasions, but I turned him down. We are both very stubborn.

When we arrived back at the warehouse I could sense something wrong even before we saw it. Prowl did as well.

_Something is not right _he "said" to me.

_Agreed _I replied.

We eventually reached the cement structure, but both stopped dead when we saw the lights were on. I hadn't left the lights on when we got here, in fact neither of us had even entered the building.

_You got any weapons on you?_ I asked

_Telekinesis and a lifetime of cyber ninja training_ he replied.

I shrugged _that should do it._

I got out my gun that I carried with me at all times, and slowly went down the hill, Prowl following my lead.

We reached the entrance of the building. The large door was open, the lock on the floor.

I turned to Prowl, _On three? _He nodded.

_One, two_ I lifted my gun _THREE!_

We both ran into the building, 'Whoever you are, get on the floor now and nobody gets hurt!' I shouted. The four in front of me were not who I was expecting. Jazz, Orix, the girl that fainted and some other Autobot I don't know.

'Seyer?!' Prowl said from behind me.

'Prowl!?' everything was silent.

Orix broke the tense lack of communication, 'Seyer, you know Prowl?'

'Yeah I know him,' I lowered my gun, 'He's the slagger who vanished off the face of Cybertron when the War started, and didn't even choose a side,' the one known as Seyer hissed.

'That was by my own choice. You obviously made yours.'

'Yeah, just like Barricade and Swingglide. Or did you forget about them like you forgot about me, huh.' The Autobots anger was growing.

'I did not forget you, Seyer,' the girl went up to Seyer.

'Seyer,' he looked down at her, 'How do you know him?' the Autobot refused to say anything. So Prowl did.

'I'm his brother.'

* * *

Please Review, and if you've got any ideas that would be great, or any requests. And there are four hundred and eighteen views for this story already so that is excellent.


	6. Chapter 6: Full Confrontation

I do not own any Transformers.

* * *

(Eliza's POV)

It had been an entire TWO HOURS since we'd gotten back to the warehouse and found the others. And Seyer hadn't stopped talking.

He didn't look anything like Prowl. Seyer was dark blue in colour, with a grey face and white streaks on his arms. And a really big mouth.

'… and then you just vanish without saying anything! I thought I might've found you in the ranks of Autobots when the war started, but NO! Then I checked the data banks for Decepticons but you didn't come up either. Not to mention…' his voice was grating on my ear drums. Prowl and I were both sitting on the floor. The girl, Myra, had a very concerned look on her face, and Jazz and Orix hadn't said anything since they arrived.

_Does he ever stop talking? _I asked Prowl through our link. He had a very pained look on his face, but I don't think it was from the memories being brought up.

_I wish. He was very talkative when he was younger and always asking questions. It is like he couldn't figure out the answer on his own. It made him weak, even though he was the oldest. _Prowl's voice was laced with bitterness.

_I'm assuming you don't like your brother_

_'Like' is not a strong enough word. I hate all of my siblings. _He replied sharply. I cringed slightly.

_You have more siblings? _This was news to me.

_Both on the Decepticons side. _

_Isn't that worse? _According to the Autobots, the Decepticons were the cruelest Cybertronians, using harsh interrogation tactics and fighting for dominance. The Autobots had been striving for peace and the Decepticons for power.

Prowl picked up on my thoughts. _Don't believe any of that slag. Neither side will give up until one has ultimate power, and the other is all dead. We don't live in a place of equals; we live in a place of dominance. Whoever is strongest is leader._

_That's one way to sum it up. _I turned my attention back to the ranting Seyer.

'What was going through your head at the time? What made you want to-' Prowl cracked.

'What do you think?! Oh wait, that's right you don't! You have never thought for yourself! I didn't join either side because it would have been a futile attempt! This war will continue regardless of which side any of us choose to support. And now look. Cybertron is dead, but the fight is still waging. If you had any sense, you would try finding a way to end this without ending so many lives.' He shouted.

'What? Do you think Megatron is just gonna roll over and surrender? Mech, you're mad! It's not like he's for reason or anything!' Jazz said.

'Neither do the Autobots if after destroying their own planet during the war, they bring the fighting here to destroy Earth!' that sent everyone quiet. I suppose it never entered their heads at the time, but now that it was brought up, it made sense. If the Autobots were all about protecting lives, why were they endangering so many by being here? Very ironic.

Prowl was still fuming, so I reached out a calming mental presence to stable his mind. I didn't want a replay of the courtyard happening in my VERY EXPENSIVE retreat.

He slowly calmed, but the anger was still simmering. His face changed to a mask of a neutral façade.

'Who's she?' asked Myra, who had been silent most of this time, and shattering the silence that was continuing at the moment.

Prowl and I both tensed. Think, Eliza, think.

Prowl looked towards me. I took in a breath.

'My name is Tamara Mclenn. I am an agent for the American Government, who was assigned to the Autobot faction. I was charged with removing Cybertronian operative, Prowl, from the base and bring him here, for him to be integrated as a spy in the Decepticon ranks prior to his awakening.' I made that whole description up on the spot. I brought out my fake credentials.

'I knew Prowl from a while back already, before the Autobots and Decepticons arrived on Earth, so he could trust me.' Might as well add a bit of truth.

_What are you doing? _Asked Prowl.

_Lying to save us. _

'And how did you know Prowl before this?' asked Seyer.

'None of your concern.' Snapped Prowl, answering for me, 'Now get out.'

'We'd love to, except for the part that we can't!' Orix shouted. I walked over to a metal platform and brought up a computer.

'I need the coordinates for the Autobot base.' I said as I started programming the machine, 'I'll have to set it for four, this machine is less powerful than the one at the other building, so it will take longer to configure, but-' Orix stopped me.

'Set it for six. You two are coming back with us,'

'No.' Prowl and I shouted simultaneously. Orix grinned.

'Then tell us the truth.' She's good.

I sighed, 'I can't do that.'

'Then you're coming with us.' Orix made a move towards me, but Prowl slammed her down to the ground with a loud crash, his servo around her throat.

'Orix!' shouted Jazz. Prowl looked behind him. Jazz and Seyer walked towards him.

'Unless you want to experience our last encounter over again, I suggest you stay back,' Prowl's eyes glowed slightly. Jazz took a step back, but Seyer looked confused.

'What last encounter?'

Jazz hesitated, 'Remember the guy we told you about, who destroyed the courtyard and injured me and Orix? Well…' he gestured to Prowl. Seyer's eyes widened.

'You did that?'

'Big surprise. The mech you abandoned in the orphanage for four orns can move objects with his mind. You would've known that if any of you had bothered to take me with you, or even stick around long enough!' So that was the root of Prowl's hatred.

_What's an orn? _I asked.

_Cybertronian time periods. I'll explain later._

'Hey, one of us had the chance to leave. I was nearly in my adult frame, I took it. I was going to come back for you, but you were no longer there. The entire place was destroyed.' Seyer defended.

'It was torn down at the start of the war. I was in my second frame at that point, and Barricade and Swingglide had already joined the Decepticons. I was on the streets, stealing items and data pads. I self educated myself. The war hadn't gotten to far in before I learned cyber ninja training and practice in the mind. That is how I met Eliza. On a mental plane.' He was shouting again, and his eyes shone brighter.

I then realised Jazz was behind him.

'Prowl!' I called, but Jazz was already powering up his weapon.

'Don't you dare hurt her!' he said menacingly. Was something going on between them?

Prowl tensed and I sprung into action. I drew out my gun and grabbed Myra in a chokehold. I pressed the muzzle of my gun to her head and shouted.

'Nobody move or the kid gets it!'

'I'm not a kid! I'm twenty five!' she shouted. This was news to me.

'Seriously? You look about seventeen.' She shrugged. Then grabbed my arm and chucked me onto the floor.

'I'm also not helpless.' She kicked the gun across the floor.

I could identify that the gun that Jazz held was a null ray. Prowl told me about these things when we met on the plane.

It was beginning to make a whirring noise.

_Prowl, release Orix and deal with Jazz and Seyer. I'll get little miss goody here as leverage. _I told him my plan.

_The last time you did that, didn't go so well. _He pointed out.

_Just do it._

He complied. His grip on Orix lessened and then he let go all together. He turned around and punched Jazz in the face.

I turned from my spot and the floor and kicked Myra's legs out from underneath her. I ran towards my gun. I was just a few centimeters away from it. My head was pulled back in a sharp tug. I barely held in a scream before my head was jerked back again. I knew who it was, and I was fed up with her.

I ripped my hair out of her hand, and mimicked exactly what Prowl had done. Punched her in the face.

She put both hands over her face. I must've broken her nose. I grabbed my gun again, and ran back, quickly glancing at Prowl. Currently he was fighting off three Autobots and succeeding.

I grabbed Myra and pushed her to her knees. I then slammed her flat down on the floor and placed my knee on her back. Then the gun.

'STOP!' I shouted. That got their attention and they looked towards me. The three Autobots eyes widened, while Prowl's eyes narrowed.

'I have no problem with killing her. My priority is to keep an eye on Prowl, and I will fill out that duty.' I threatened. Seyer took a step forward and I pushed the gun closer. He paused.

'We will go. But we will have to report this to Optimus Prime.' At this my own eyes narrowed.

I finally came to a decision, 'You may tell the leader of the Autobot the events that transpired, but you will not reveal our location. Or I will hunt her down and end her life.' I hissed out the last part to make sure they got the point. Myra whimpered below me. Pathetic.

_Prowl; get those three over to the teleporter. She goes in afterwards. _I looked towards Myra.

_Understood… Eliza, that was- _I cut his thought off.

_I was not going to kill her Prowl. She may be hellishly annoying, but she is still a civilian. It would not be just to end her life. _He still seemed skeptical, but didn't "Say" anything.

He walked the three over to the teleporter. He then stopped.

'Prowl?' I asked. He looked back at me. Then continued walking with them. They stepped onto the platform and quickly vanished.

He walked over to me and knelt down. I allowed him to pick up Myra, and he placed her on the platform as well. She was gone as well.

The warehouse was silent. Neither of us spoke. I wondered if he was mad with me because of what I did. I was about to ask but he beat me to it.

'I am not mad at you Eliza,' forgot about the mind connection, 'I am simply concerned. Seyer is not one to keep his mouth shut about anything. In a few joors, we could both be behind bars.'

I nodded. I had anticipated this.

We were going to my most secret retreats that no one had known of. We were going back to my home.

* * *

Please Review people.

Big thanks to:

Raphaelplusmikey

KHGiggle

HavocFury

PoetofMercury

For reviewing.


	7. Chapter 7: Jover

I do not own any Transformers.

* * *

(Eliza's POV)

I grumbled as a shaft of light fell on my face. I looked up and saw a wooden ceiling. Not normal. I got up and looked around. This wasn't my desert home. This was… my home.

Everything of the past forty-eight hours came flooding back. Prowl, Jazz, Orix, Seyer, Myra. God, I had a rough day. I got out of bed. The last night had been fuzzy. I remembered getting in the transporter, and walking here with Prowl-

Oh my god.

I quickly ran down the stairs. How could I have been this stupid! My parents didn't know about extraterrestrial robots from the planet of Cybertron. Or that I was friends with one. Or that I owned a gun. Thinking about it, they knew nothing about me.

I ran outside. My parents lived on a farm. My room was the barn. It was more of a loft now. I looked around. I finally spotted him. He seemed to be meditating under one of our largest trees. I remember climbing that once.

I shoved the memory away and stalked up to him. Boy was I gonna give him a piece of my mind.

I got closer, but stopped. He had a surreal glow surrounding him. What's more, he didn't seem to notice me.

It took me a moment to know what was going on. He was in the mental plane. I contemplated joining him, but he was probably there for a reason. I didn't want to be an intrusion. I could ask him about it later.

I smirked and went back to the barn. I put on a white t-shirt and camouflage trousers. I placed hiking boots on and tied my hair in a ponytail. I went back outside and walked to the main house.

'Hey mom!' I called out. I heard shuffling and then my flustered mother came into the kitchen.

'Eliza! How are you? I didn't get to say a proper hello last night. You just fell asleep instantly.' She pulled me into a bone crushing hug. She then looked behind me.

'How long is he going to be here?' she asked. I looked at Prowl. What puzzled me more is that my mother had a very measured voice.

'Oh, we're just stopping by. If you want we could be going now-' she stopped me.

'Nonsense. He's a perfect gentleman. And I'm glad you're back. I know you never liked your father's work, so we hardly see you,' I cringed, 'But now you're here. And with a lovely man- er, robot.' She corrected. I smiled. My mom's still the same. Totally understanding.

'Is Eliza up?' I heard running. I suppressed both a laugh and a groan. My twin brothers, John and David, came rushing in. Both fifteen, they were very ignorant to the world around them. Especially out of this world, extraterrestrial robots.

'Hey guys,' I greeted. They didn't even say hi before they rushed into questions.

'Who is he?' asked David.

'Where's he from?' asked John.

'Why's he here?' asked John- or David.

'How do you know him?' I can't keep track any more.

'Do you finally have a boyfriend?' at this I couldn't stop a groan as my older sister entered the room, still in her pajamas.

'Come on boys. Breakfast's ready.' Said my mom. Thank you!

'Hello Terry.' I mumbled. She smirked.

'Well? Do you?' Oh right. The question.

'No, I don't have a boyfriend. How about you? Or did you dump boyfriend number thirty-six,' at this I had my own smirk on.

'No, Jim and I are still together.' She smiled, 'Good to have you back sis.'

'Good to be back.' We slapped our hands together, and shook. Terry was also in the army, different division though. I was in technical appliances and spying. She was manning armies. General Terry Jover.

I saluted her afterwards. We both then laughed. She and I sat at the table, as a plate of bacon and eggs was put before each of us. I heard footsteps coming towards us and looked up. My grey haired father was there. I immediately reverted back to my childhood years.

He looked towards me.

'Hey dad.' I said quietly.

He smiled. The lines next to his eyes creased, 'Hello Lizzy.'

I smiled, 'You know nobody calls me that.'

'Nobody but me sweetheart,' he sat down at the head of the table. And like my mother did, he looked out the window at Prowl.

'Did you know anything about this dad?' I asked, a small note of accusation creeping into my voice. He shook his head.

'Retired seven months ago. When did they arrive?' okay he has a valid excuse. I explained to them how I had met Prowl. I don't think they believed me when I said that I first saw him on the mental plane. So I took them outside and showed Prowl's luminescent glow. I explained that that's what happens to me when I go there.

David-I think it was David- tapped his knee. He turned towards me.

'So he can't sense anything going on in the outside world?' he asked. I was about to reply, but somebody beat me to it. At least it was some-bot.

'Exactly. We are our most vulnerable in this state.' Prowls voice answered my brothers question. I laughed as my brother fell over in his haste of walking backwards.

Prowl got up. 'Didn't think he'd be so tall.' Murmured my sister as she looked up at him, 'So, you must be Prowl?'

'That is correct,' he replied. She studied him.

'Are you a soldier?' he stiffened at her question. His face remained impassive.

'No.' he replied simply.

'Oh.' Was that disappointment in her voice? 'What are you then?'

'A Tactician,' he supplied.

'Ok, so you are in the army.' She said. He shook his head.

I decided to but in, 'Prowl, this is my sister Terry,' he nodded, and she smiled slightly, 'My brothers John and David.'

He looked closely, _Which one?_

_I have no idea. _'This is my mother, Agatha.' She waved at Prowl. He smiled slightly.

'And my dad, Gavin.' I gestured to him. He stared at Prowl. Prowl looked back. Okay, this is slightly awkward.

'What are you?' asked my father. Smooth dad, real smooth. Way to make the alien robot uncomfortable.

Prowl didn't even blink, 'I'm a Cybertronian.'

'Interesting.' Moving on.

'Yeah… so… great! You've met my family Prowl,' I laughed nervously, 'Great.' I said again. He looked at me closely, 'Ok… Prowl, could you drive me to the shops quickly. I need to pick up a few items.'

'Uh… sure.' He transformed.

'Bye guys. See you in two hours!' I shouted as we drove off.

_What was that? _He asked.

_It was getting far too awkward._ I replied.

_I didn't think so._

_Yeah, but you're an extraterrestrial being. You guys don't know awkward._

_I beg to differ. Cybertronians have a lot of things to be awkward with. Social encounters included._

_You must have had some very bad experiences if you don't consider _that _awkward._

_…you really don't want to know. _I straightened in my seat.

_What _kind _of social encounter. _I don't know why, but I suddenly felt jealous. I mean why should I? It might not even have been a-

_Eliza, I can hear your every thought. _Oh my god. I face palmed.

_But it was a femme. Two in fact._

_How the hell did that work out?_

_They're still out to kill me._

_Oh._ That's very disconcerting.

_Agreed. _Right, forgot. I really need to learn how to block my thoughts.

I swear, he mentally smirked.

_Question Eliza. _He asked.

_Yeah?_

_Where is this store?_

* * *

(Ironhide's POV)

I waited for Jazz, Orix and Seyer to return. As well as Myra. I'm not stupid. I knew that Seyer took his charge, and boy was he gonna get in trouble for it.

I checked the time. They were supposed to be here five minutes ago. I crossed my arms over my chest.

I heard a rushing noise come from behind me. I looked back and saw the three Autobots I had been waiting for. Then the rushing sound again with a white light. Myra walked out from behind them.

'You're late.' I said. They didn't even respond. I was just about to call a medic when Jazz exploded.

'Your brother's crazy, mech! How in the pit are you even related to him?' shouted the saboteur. Brother? Did they run into Barricade?

Ratchet came in. Jazz was still shouting.

The medic came and stood beside me.

'What's his problem?' he asked.

'Beats me. What are you doing out of the Med bay?' I asked him.

'Nobody to look after. Came to check on these guys. See if they need fixing up. They seem fine though.'

'I'm sorry okay? I didn't even know if he was alive! I'm sorry he threatened Orix. And I am equally mad at what that the organic that was with him did to Myra, but know that I hadn't counted on it. Prowl has always been weird, even when he was a youngling. There's nothing I could do about it!' shouted Seyer. Prowl? Who's Prowl. It dawned on me then. Prowl's the mech that killed Archmare.

I looked over at Ratchet. His optics were like saucers. So goes the human term.

'Prowl's your BROTHER!?' he shouted. And there goes my sense of hearing.

'Yeah. Sucks doesn't it.' Muttered Seyer.

'Ugh, young bots. So naïve.' Grumbled the medic, 'Your brother, happens to be one of the most powerful Cybertronians on Cybertron. If it was still there. He's a valuable asset to the Autobots. Where is he?' Ratchet was raving.

'He's in Scotland. But there is a chance he moved.' Orix supplied, being the most stable one there. Jazz was hellishly angry, Seyer was equally as angry and Myra was shaking.

'Alert Optimus then,' I commanded.

'Got it,' she replied. She transformed and sped off.

I turned toward Ratchet.

'If he doesn't come willingly, I need to know what we're up against,' I powered up my weapons to make a point.

Ratchet looked long and hard at me, 'Do not provoke him. He is most powerful when he is angry, but can easily access what he can do willingly. Weapons will not help you.' Great.

'So what do we do?'

'Get our greatest dictator to speak with him. Optimus will be coming.'

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

Also, is there something wrong with Fanfiction? I can't review.


	8. Chapter 8: Easy

I do not own any Transformers.

* * *

(Prowl's POV)

Turns out the shop she was referring to was a gun store.

I understand her career requires her to be ready at a moments notice, but she has at least three guns on her person at all times, adding another would not be necessary.

_You know I can here you _her voice came across the link.

_I understand that, I was allowing it _I replied. She laughed.

_But to answer your earlier question, I'm not getting guns, I'm getting bullets. I was running low in my stash back at the house, and I "Like to be ready at a moments notice" _I groaned mentally as she quoted my own thoughts. At times, this mental connection doesn't seem to be worth it.

_Aw, come on Prowl. I didn't think you despised our friendship that much._

_No, not at all Eliza. I was not regretting our, as you say, friendship. It was simply- _she mentally cut me off.

_Relax Prowl, I was simply toying with you._

_I would prefer if you didn't do that again._ I grumbled back. She mentally smirked.

_Hey, it's payback from the ride. You're gonna have to live with it one way or another._

_Believe me, I understand the term. Far better than most. _She seemed to falter at my reply.

Her next question was a shock _Who were they? The two femmes?_

I hesitated before replying _Two Cybertronians that I had deep feelings for. The first, I met after I had left the orphanage in my adult frame. Her name was Everness. She was like you, except more of a frontline fighter. The war hadn't started yet and we got to know each other. I believed she was my Sparkmate, and so did she-_

_Wait, what's a Sparkmate?_ She asked.

_Similar to human bonding. Like soul mate. Then there was the Sparkbond. That is like human marriage._

_Oh… continue._

_But soon after she was called to Iacon, for an important mission. The war still hadn't started, and I realised my feelings toward her were not what I had hoped. There is only one Sparkmate in the entire universe for a Cybertronian. She wasn't the one._

_That kinda sucks._

_Not particularly. I had been growing apart from Everness for a while then, so the separation was not much. While she was away, I met Zenith._

_Sounds eerie._

_She was a blacksmith and could be violent if she wanted to be, but she was very pleasant to be around. I got to know her and the same thing happened. I believed she was the one-_

_And you were wrong again. _It was more of a statement than a question.

_Indeed. Everness eventually returned and saw us together. Both femmes were furious, and I had to go into hiding. Then the war started and they both joined the Autobots. I never saw them again, and I don't even know if they're alive._

_I hope they're not; nobody wants an encounter like that. _

_Most definitely._ She came out of the store, a bag slung over her shoulder. She got in the passenger seat and we drove off.

'Hey Prowl?' she spoke without the link.

'Yes Eliza,' I replied. She seemed to hesitate before answering.

'Do you miss them?' I thought her question over. Did I miss them? Did I miss the two femmes I fell in love with, but knew they weren't the ones? The two who I spent most of my waking hours with.

There was no other answer in my mind, 'No.'

'Ok.'

We drove in silence. We were about ten minutes from her home when she called out.

'Turn left!' I made a sharp turn at the nearest road and drove the other way.

'What is it?' I asked. She had gone very pale, 'Eliza what's wrong?'

'I got a message from my sister,' I then realised she had her electrical box, known as a phone, out and was staring at it, 'There are several cars parked outside my house. Their descriptions match the Autobots selected vehicles. Plus there are no drivers. And Myra's with them.'

'Fantastic. What are your parents doing?'

'Nothing at the moment. The mechs haven't moved from outside. There are no other houses around for a while, so they won't draw attention to themselves. Prowl, what do we do?' she sounded very anxious. I sighed. What would we do?

'Do you have another teleporter?' I asked. She nodded then stopped.

'It's back at the farm in the barn and it's small. Only when thing at a time.' Slag, this wasn't helping.

'Is there a back entrance?' she thought about it.

'Well yes. But you'd have to change into your bipedal mode to get through the trees.' So be it.

I sped up my driving to a barely legal speed while she directed. We arrived at the edge of a forest, the trees beginning to lose their leaves. It wouldn't provide as much cover but it was necessary. She got out and I transformed. Eliza walked in first and I followed. The grass crunched underneath our steps, seemingly frozen. I wondered when it would snow, like the time at the Autobot's base. I had almost forgotten about that. I suppose we had been slightly preoccupied with running away from my species.

We were nearing a fence, at least a few feet tall. Eliza started to climb over it, but she quickly let go.

'Ah, it's freezing.' She rubbed her hands together. I held out my hand for her, indicating that she should get on. For once she wasn't stubborn.

We got into the large garden and went to the barn. I had ducked down in case we were seen. Eliza went into the barn, and somehow, by no means logical, I went in as well.

She started programming the machine, 'Prowl, you will go in first. I'll be able to program this from my place here, and will join you momentarily.'

I started to protest, but the look she sent me stopped my objections, 'This is the most logical thing Prowl.'

'I understand that but-'

'No Prowl. It's common sense,' she glanced at the machine, 'Okay, it's functional. I've set the coordinates to another base.'

'How many do you have?' I asked. The list seemed endless.

'You actually don't want to know. Get on the pad Prowl.' I stepped on.

'You ready?' she asked. I nodded. She reached for the trigger.

'Hey!' the unmistakable voice of Jazz cut through the room. Both of our attention turned towards the Autobot.

Eliza turned towards me, 'Sorry Prowl.' She hit the trigger and the world went white.

* * *

(Terry's POV)

My mom, dad, brothers and I looked at the multiple vehicles parked outside our house. I didn't know much about cars, so all I could say was, there was a truck, a sleek sports car, a jeep, red and yellow cars that were exactly the same, a another sports car with a few blue streaks, a silver Mercedes and… an ambulance.

I hate my life.

There was a girl standing in front of them. She had black hair and green eyes. Nobody was making any move to do anything.

I knew these were the robots that Eliza was talking about earlier in the day, and that meant I had a hell of a lot of power over them. Ha.

I went forward and the girl took a step back, 'General Terry Jover. You must be the alien robots my sister was talking about.' I had my most demanding voice on. The girl's eyes widened, 'And by my stature and command, as well as the American government, I demand to know what the hell you are doing here!' I raised my voice at this part.

The truck started shifting and then took the form of one of the robots. A red and blue one. But it had a symbol on its chest that Prowl did not.

'I apologize for the intrusion. We are trying to find someone and his last signified location was here.' His voice was very reasonable, it made me want to trust him immediately. But I had a steel will. Why do you think I became a general?

'Who's the guy?' I asked taking a step closer. He bent down on one knee.

'His designation is Prowl.' Keep the poker face Terry.

'Never heard of him.' I replied.

'Don't play that.' The yellow car spoke. It then transformed as well, 'We know if you're lying organic. And you aren't intimidating anybody.' This guy was hostile. This'll be fun.

'Easy Sunny,' the red one said and transformed as well. They looked exactly the same, except for the colour difference, 'We don't want to harm the human.'

'Speak for yourself.' He muttered. That's it.

'Look you!' I got his attention, 'While you are on my planet, you're gonna show some respect for your superiors, so lose the attitude sunshine.' That obviously struck a nerve.

He began to lunge at me, but the other cars transformed, and the red car grabbed him.

'Come on Sunstreaker.' He pleaded. Sunstreaker, that was his name.

I turned, my attention to the red and blue robot.

'I am Optimus Prime. Leader of the Autobots. This is Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, the twins.' He gestured to the red and yellow, now Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. My brothers perked at this, 'This is Jazz, and Seyer.' The two sport cars, 'Orix,' The Mercedes, 'Ironhide.' The jeep, 'And Ratchet,' the… uh, the ambulance.

I coughed slightly, stifling a laugh.

'This is so cool!' shouted David. Both of my brothers were standing in front of the Autobot twins, the robots looking down at them.

'Alien twins! Who would've thought?' surmised John. David punched him in the arm.

'Evidently not you, stupid.'

'You didn't think of it either. Ere go, you're just as thick.' The two boys started bickering.

'They aren't that much different from us,' remarked Sideswipe.

'Except that they're human glitch head.' And they were off as well.

'Like I was saying miss-' I stopped him.

'That's mam to you. You may be leader of the Autobots, but at the moment I over rank you.' He seemed taken aback, but nonetheless continued.

'Yes, mam. As I was saying, we are looking for a Cybertronian named Prowl. Any information you have would be of great use.'

I nodded, 'Just out of curiosity's sake, what do you intend to do with him?'

'Get back at him, that's what!' shouted up Jazz. Optimus sent him a stern glance.

'We simply wish to speak with him.' The leader clarified. I wasn't taking it.

'Why?'

'He is a valuable asset to the Autobot cause and could be of great help in defeating the Decepticons,' I'm assuming they're the bad guys, 'Unfortunately, Prowl does not have a side. I intend to rectify that.'

Judging by the shocked looks on Jazz, Orix, Seyer and the girl's faces, they obviously weren't let in on this.

'Prime what are you-' Seyer was cut off, as the very comforting whirr of cannons sounded from Ironhide. I like that guy, he speaks my language.

'Ok, so I have heard of him, how can I trust you?'

He hesitated. Strike one, 'I suppose you can't. But I will remain true to my word, and will not hurt him.'

I thought about this. Better contact Eliza.

'Will you excuse me a minute.' I went inside the house, leaving my very shocked parents, and fascinated brothers outside. I grabbed my cell phone and started typing.

_Eliza, it's Terry. There are a bunch of cars outside the house with no drivers and they've just transformed into huge robots… _I then continued to describe them. _All in all, you might want to get away quickly. They're looking for Prowl and I highly doubt that they'll go easy on either of you._

_P.S. You owe me._

I sent the message and went back outside. Time to stall.

'So what brought you guys to Earth?'

I could tell that they really didn't want to go into this, but I wasn't budging. So while Optimus explained, the twins questioned the other twins and seemed to be getting on fine. Jazz, Orix, Seyer and the girl just stood there looking confused. My dad went to talk to Ironhide, while my mom went to Ratchet.

The leader completed his explanation. I hadn't heard any of it, but you don't need to listen when you're stalling.

'And what's her name?' I asked gesturing to the girl.

'Her name is Myra Owen.' He replied. I looked back at her. Okay. Then what grabbed my attention was that Jazz was gone. Oh god no.

'Hey!' we heard a shout in the distance. I looked at Optimus who had heard it as well, then ran into the house and into the back garden. I saw Jazz there with Eliza in his hand.

'Let go of her!' I shouted. He turned towards me. I think he was about to say something, but Optimus came around.

'Jazz, place her down.' He obliged and set down my sister.

She turned to him, 'Are you mad!? You broke my teleportation module! Prowl is at the coordinates I sent him to and now I can't get to him.'

'Yeesh, calm down. The mech won't die.' This guy seemed very in tune with human slang. And my sister was still fuming.

'You are Eliza Jover correct?' asked Optimus. She turned to him.

'Yes I am. And I will cause all of you hell if you don't leave him alone.' She was very serious in her threat.

'No way,' Seyer spoke up. I got up this morning, thinking of a normal day, but instead I have alien robots in my backyard, 'He is gonna get what's coming to him.'

'Well then at least get me to him. We can work something out from there.' she demanded. They seemed fine with that.

'I am coming to.' I spoke up. They looked at me, 'I was kept in the dark about this, yet I hold one of the highest ranks in the army. I have connections and I will use them.' There was no room for argument.

'Let's go.'

* * *

Sorry for the late update, I was working extremely hard on my other Fanfic. But I hopefully will get back into the routine of things.

Please review and thank you to whoever has reviewed already.


	9. Chapter 9: Severed

I do not own any Transformers.

* * *

(Eliza's POV)

I was rather surprised that my sister had demanded to come. But then again, when does this opportunity come around in a lifetime?

The Autobots transformed and Terry and I got in Optimus, while Myra was with Seyer. The other four came as well. I looked behind and waved to my parents. My brothers were no where in sight, but they probably went back inside.

A thought struck me, 'Optimus, why did you bring so many Cybertronians to simply talk with Prowl?'

'We knew of his skills in the more… abnormal area of the Cybertronian physics. We were simply coming prepared.' the excuse was very… skimpy. Most of the details had been left out.

'How did you come to know Prowl, Eliza?' the Prime questioned me now. I was not gonna give in that easily.

'I don't believe I am at a privilege to release that information.' I replied bluntly.

He sighed, 'Eliza, we looked up your records on the army. Your division has no knowing of the Autobots or Decepticons. So how do you?' I still remained impassive, 'Please, miss Jover. This would help us entirely to the best advantage.' What? Best ADVANTAGE?

'What advantage? Trying to kill Prowl, throw him in the stockades. Or are you going to go after the both of us?' I was getting furious.

'You must understand-' I cut him off.

'No, you must understand. Prowl went through more hell during that war than you could ever understand. He was constantly hiding, because if either side found him, he'd be dead! What have you done?' I was shouting now.

'I have experienced a great deal of pain and misfortune myself Miss Jover,' his booming voice took me off balance, 'And while I understand your concern for him, knowing more about your first encounter will help us dramatically. We do not wish to throw him in the stockades or offline him. We are not like the Decepticons and we treasure every life.' He could really persuade you.

I thought about it, 'Do you promise me that you will not harm him?'

'Yes.'

'And that you'll take his decision into account?' he hesitated.

'… Yes.'

'Alright. I met Prowl when I was traversing the mental plane. I ran into him a few weeks before the war started. He told me about Cybertron, while I told him about Earth and we became fast friends. During the fighting we established a link that did not require us to be on the mental realm. We could speak to each other through our thoughts, and we could sense each others emotions.' There was silence after my explanation.

'…Like a Sparkbond.' I remembered this term from earlier. No, it was nothing like that.

'No, Prowl and I just have a rare gift of telepathy. And removing our spiritual beings from our body and sending them to a different dimension that we can bend to our will.' Well, that was _a lot_ easier to explain.

'Or simply a Sparkbond.' He was not giving up.

'No, nothing at all like that. Prowl and I are not bonded.' You know, I almost forgot that my sister was here as well.

'What's a Sparkbond?' she asked. Optimus went into the explanation and soon she was slack jawed.

'I'm going to have to talk to Prowl.' She muttered. Great.

'It's not a Sparkbond. I don't even have a spark, on earth we call it a heart and it's made up of flesh… or something. I was never good with anatomy.' God, I wish he would understand.

Thankfully he changed to a different topic, 'What are Prowl's limits concerning his ability?'

'If he overexerts himself, then he'll fall unconscious. It takes a lot of energy to use the telekinesis.' I explained. Optimus seemed to contemplate this.

'Judging by your first physical encounter with Prowl what can you derive from him?' that was an odd question.

'He… is a huge metallic being that came from Cybertron and could easily crush me without even trying.' Good answer.

'You are intimidated?'

'No, I know Prowl wont hurt me, considering that I'm the only person who hasn't tried to kill him.' I stressed this point. There was silence for the next five minutes. We passed a borderline and entered a field, where an enormous jet was waiting. And a lot of soldiers.

'Hey Optimus,' His silence was an invitation to go on; 'I'm starting to think you weren't just coming to talk to him.' And again, his silence was answer enough.

We stopped a few meters away from the aircraft and got out. Myra walked over to us as well, while the Autobots entered the transport in their vehicle modes.

'Um… hi, again.' She addressed me. This was awkward.

'Hi…'

'I'm sorry about the last time, you know, when I slammed you onto the ground,' Ah, painful memories.

'Sorry I held a gun to your head.' I shrugged. My sister's eyes widened at my reply.

'You held a gun to her head?' she asked incredulously.

'It was in… different circumstances,' I replied. She was staring at me sternly.

'Hey, no hard feelings,' Myra held out her hand towards me. I shook it.

'Just don't try killing Prowl.' I added. She smiled.

'Wouldn't dream of it.'

'Myra, come on! We have to go back to base; it's not safe for you!' Seyer's voice cut through the silence. She groaned.

'I wish he didn't have to shout it out loud. A comm. System would work just fine, or even telepathy,' she laughed and she and Terry got on the plane. I just stood there.

I remained standing there for another five minutes. There was nothing. No sense. No… no anything.

Optimus came out when I still hadn't come in, 'Eliza?' he asked. No, there was something. It was very small, like a pinprick. Multiple pinpricks. All over my body. Then there were slicing motions. I felt like I was being tortured. That someone was hurting me. I didn't know what was going on.

I then realised. This wasn't being done to me; it was being done to Prowl.

I don't even remember falling down until my sister was standing over me, with Myra by her side, and the Autobots. I couldn't make them out

_… Prowl… _I reached out my mind to the Cybertronian.

_Eliza… _came the reply _… Decepticons l-landed an attack on m-me when I was teleported._

_You're hurt… _I started weakly.

_As are you. But this is because of the mental connection. If I am feeling pain, so will you. I'm sorry… _his voice faded out as my vision started to clear. He was losing consciousness. And that was severing the more powerful link we both have when we're awake.

The pain finally left my body and I looked up into the faces of my sister, Myra, Seyer, Orix, Jazz and Ratchet. The Prime was standing a few paces back.

'I need space.' Was the first thing I said.

Terry smirked, 'She's gonna be fine.' The others relaxed.

'What happened?' asked Myra. I remembered the message.

'Prowl's been taken by the Decepticons and is being tortured in an unknown location and has lost consciousness so I can't contact him to get any information.' That was just a jumble of words placed together in an extremely fast monologue.

'He's been taken by the Decepticons,' Seyer was the one to speak, 'Or he's joined them.'

'Seyer,' Myra's tone was dangerous.

'It's not a possibility that we can rule out. He never had a side, who's saying he couldn't have joined _them_.' He hissed the last word. Myra's face was getting red.

'I know you have mixed feelings about your brother, Seyer,' Optimus said, 'But you need to put that behind you. Many lives are at stake.' The voice of reason.

'He was always secretive, he could've easily been working for the Decepticons this whole time and not-' Myra stopped him.

'Stop being so biased towards your own sibling!' she shouted, 'If you don't remember correctly, you left him! If anything, he has more of a right to hate you than you him!' this is the most entertaining thing I've seen in a while. Does that make me a bad person if I take pleasure in other peoples problems?

'He didn't fight for the right cause! Yes I may have left, but it was so that I could come back for him.' Seyer tried explaining to the furious girl below.

'Oh yeah? How long did it take you to scrape up enough doe to support two of you?' I don't know how he knew the word doe but he replied very quickly.

'Two vorns,' her eyes widened, as did mine. Seyer left that orphanage four vorns before Prowl, so…

'You did just leave him.' She made the connection.

She started shouting at him in full, using very colourful, four letter words, which are extremely common in human culture. I could see that my sister was getting confused, and a bit annoyed. Wait for it…

'Shut the hell up!' there it is, 'I don't know what's going on with you and Prowl, but if Eliza is correct, then he is being tortured by the hands of your enemy. And when he wakes up my sister is going to feel the same amount of pain as well-' I stopped her.

'No, I won't,' all attention was on me, 'Prowl severed our connection, knowing about it's… flaws. When he wakes up only he will feel pain, he saved me from another agonizing time.'

'Ok, then that. But this doesn't change anything. Prowl is a… Cybertronian, just like you guys,' she took a while to remember the word, 'And from what I gather, there aren't many left. And seeing as this is an army matter,' she clasped her hands together, 'I have full power over all of you. Now get on the mode of transport immediately and get us to your base!' full authority went into the last sentence as General Jover kicked in. Then my two brothers' fell out of Sideswipe and Sunstreaker.

'You have got to be joking.' Both Terry and I groaned

'Can we keep them?' the two Autobot twins had transformed and asked this question. I rolled my eyes.

'No you cannot keep them. And as for you two,' I turned towards them.

'Please let us go!' Begged David - I think - , 'It's so boring back at home. Besides, mom and dad gave us full permission.' I am gonna have to talk to my parents.

Terry smirked, 'Get in the plane.' The two boys broke out into smiles while I stared slack jawed at my sister. She saw me, 'Oh relax. They get to see what this is like, and then we get to use them for target practice later.' She drew out her gun. I grinned.

The Autobots seemed slightly shocked, but nonetheless got into the plane. I sat next to Myra and leaned against the metal hull.

Terry started up a conversation with Ironhide, 'So, what do you do in the ranks?' she asked.

The mech grunted but replied, 'Weapons specialist.' He said shortly.

'Nice.'

* * *

Please Review


	10. Chapter 10: Meet

I do not own any Transformers

* * *

(Prowl's POV)

I was drifting in and out of consciousness. I vaguely remembered severing the mental link between Eliza and me. I tried not to cringe as another energon dagger was stabbed in my door wings. I don't know how much energon I've lost; I can't even access the time.

'What do you know, Autoscum?' hissed my torturer. How is it not possible to know that I am not an Autobot?

I remained quiet. Allowing anything to pass would show weakness, something that would end my life just as quickly. If I could have at least escaped to the mental realm, death would be so much more welcome. The peace…

Eliza's face flashed before my eyes. I had only met her in person a few days ago,yet I had known her for three years.

Flashback

I looked around my new apartment. New isn't a good word for it. Think "Only thing I could afford with a very stretched budget during wartime" apartment.

I sighed. I just got out of the orphanage a few vorns ago. This had to be the most remote region in all of Cybertron. Everness and Zenith will not find me. I had saved up enough to rent this place and pay for educational datapads. I'd been doing Cyber ninja training since I stole objects from the orphanage and sold them.

A piece of glass was shattered across the floor. The small room had the aroma of high grade, and the upkeep was… none.

There was no furniture just bare floor. Exactly like the orphanage. I settled in a meditating pose and hummed silently to myself. There was something different about the orn. A shift…

I opened my eyes and looked around me. It was strange. There were these… organic things that stretched for miles, but ended at the foot of this grain like substance. A blue substance stretched on from there, completely flat.

_Hello. _A voice came from behind me, _who are you?_

I looked back. There was a female organic standing there, at my height, with dark brown hair and brown optics. Her clothes appeared to be a flowing white cloth that reached her feet.

I composed myself, _My name is Prowl. Where am I?_

She laughed, _First time here? You're in the mental realm. A kind of… limbo. You can bend things to your will. _Saying so, the scene before me changed, and an infinite stretch of white spread out before us.

_Fascinating._ I remarked. The power to traverse here and bend a world to your own device.

_My name's Eliza._ Offered the girl. She hesitated, _If you don't mind my asking, what are you?_

_What do you mean? _I wondered more about what she was.

_Well… you're entirely made of metal. Are you a robot? 'Cause I didn't know that automatons could come here. You actually need a real mind-_

_I do have a mind. And to answer your earlier question I am a Cybertronian. I live on Cybertron. What are you? _I did not mean to sound hostile, but I was NOT an automaton.

She looked closely at me, _I'm a human. I live on Earth in the Milky Way Galaxy._

I nodded,_ What was that place that you were at, with the organic growth._

She thought about this, _That was a beach that I pictured from memory. Hey, I have an idea!_

_Um…_

_I'll show you some sights of Earth, and you show me Cybertron._ This was not a bad suggestion.

_Alright. _Suddenly the entire world changed and I was looking out over white peaks.

_These are the Himalayan mountains. The tallest one is Mount Everest. _She pointed to an extremely high peak. Very awe-inspiring.

There was a quick change and what was in front of me was a whole area of green.

_This is one of Earths rainforests. They're where most life resides, but the humans keep destroying it. _There was a note of… sadness in her voice.

_Cybertron is in a war at the moment. We will be dead most definitely before your planet. _I muttered.

The world changed again. Before me was a barren wasteland, with the same grain molecules as before.

_This is the Sahara desert. _ She said.

_What are these grains? _I asked. She laughed.

_That's sand. It gets everywhere, but if you really look at it, it's beautiful. _Her voice had softened. I turned towards her and saw she was staring at me.

_Show me Cybertron. _She demanded. I smiled.

_I don't think that it could ever compete with what I've seen at the moment._

_Earth is beautiful, but knowing more about other planets is part of the strive for knowledge. Something that every being wants. _Her words made sense.

I pictured my home city. Praxus appeared before us.

_This is Praxus, my home city. _I explained. She took a few steps forward and ran a hand along one of the buildings. She looked around.

_I'm assuming that you guys don't have anything organic. _She said. I shook my head; Cybertron was quite bare except for the buildings and roads.

_So… where do you live in the city? _She asked. I hesitated. My living arrangements weren't the most…

There is absolutely no word to describe it. After much consideration, I pictured my shabby living quarters, and the scene changed before us. The stained walls and broken glass were there, the same way I had pictured them from this orn.

She whistled, _I… um… I hate to say it but this is…_

_The Pit._ I answered for her. She shrugged.

_It's not a pit, it's just- _

_You misunderstand. The Pit is a terrible place where Cybertronians are destroyed to then be controlled by Unicron, the Chaos Bringer. _She seemed confused, but realization dawned.

_You mean like hell? _This is a strange term.

_What is hell? _She laughed.

It was a singsong note.

We got to know each other better over the next two and a half Deca-cycles. I learned that her species lived shorter than Cybertronians and that one vorn was roughly eighty three years, meaning she would be dead.

I showed her more of Cybertron and she explained more about Earth. She told me about their natural disasters, floods, hurricanes, Earthquakes, Volcanoes. She showed me the cities of humans. I wondered why the species were much smaller than us in her recapping.

_Well, from what you've shown me about Cybertron, I'd say our species differ in size, _she had explained in an offhanded way.

_Then how is it that you are-_

_By my own choice Prowl. Come, I will show you the Nile river._

She revealed the architecture of her people through the ages. The Pyramids of the Egyptians, the Temples constructed by the Aztecs. She explained the different faiths of the world and all their beliefs.

_Are you in one of these faiths? _I asked at one point.

_No, I work for the army. Faith would prohibit me from many things in my field of specialty. _She didn't make eye contact during this revelation.

I left it at that.

End Flashback

Clawed servos were raked across my frame and brought me out of the silent reverie that I had been sanctity for my mind against the pain.

'Talk!' the mech shouted. I didn't look at him. I could hear him unsheathing another Energon dagger.

'Don't even try Barb,' the unmistakably female voice of my sister cut through the room, 'He doesn't know anything 'bout the Autoscum. Aint that right Prowlie?' I swear to Primus…

'Let me see if I can get anything out of him.' The mech, known as Barb, left the room. She walked closer.

'How have you been Prowl?' her voice was anything from concerned. Still I did not talk. She smirked.

'Aw, are you gonna be the silent youngling again? Always thinking you were above your siblings?' her tone was taunting. If she would understand that none of them even had any brain capacity to believe that they were anything back then, this would be so much easier. I suppose things still haven't changed.

'Hey remember that game we played when we were in the orphanage, you know, the one with the shrapnel.' She wouldn't dare. I tried not to cry out in pain as the black piece of metal was stuck into an energon line.

She would.

* * *

(Eliza's POV)

We arrived at the Autobot base. I knew all about this area, I had been working here for three months. I really needed a vacation when this was all over.

Terry had changed into her ever disgusting military outfit. General Terry Jover, "Welcome to our glorious country! If you commit a felony I will personally hunt you down and kill you." Should be the official plaque for her.

We were greeted at the entry bay by three female Cybertronians and a grey mech standing next to them. I don't know why I thought this, but he seemed young.

Ironhide went over to one of the femmes, 'Hello my Sparkmate.' He greeted to her. I looked towards Myra.

'That's Chromia, Ironhide's Sparkmate.' She supplied. Oh…

'Bluestreak, do you have any information regarding Prowl's ware bouts from the data sent over?' asked Prime. So that was his name. Why that? He had no blue on him at all!

'Nothing yet sir, but I was only sent to give the message. Smokescreen told me to bring it over seen as how he was busy with a game which is popular to humans, and he was winning at that moment so I was sent with the update on his position – which is none – and I don't know if they made any more progress or not but if there is…' my eye twitched. He kept talking. How does anyone form those many words?

Prime held up a hand, silencing the rambling Autobot, 'Thank you Bluestreak. Allow me to introduce our two new arrivals. This,' he gestured to my sister, 'Is General Terry Jover of the American Army.' She saluted the grey mech.

'Soldier.' Was her one word. He saluted back. Wise move.

'And Eliza Jover, her sister who is also in the army.' I waved at Bluestreak. He smiled, but then his expression changed to confusion.

'Sir, what do these two femmes have to do with Prowl?' he asked the Prime.

'Eliza has known Prowl previously, before we even arrived on Earth.' He explained. Bluestreak turned his shocked expression towards me.

'How? I mean that's not possible b-because… uh…' he stuttered out. And that was when Optimus explained everything. And it took a long time.

The other two femmes – I believe that's what Prowl called them – were listening intently. Optimus finished explaining and attention was drawn to me.

'Uh…' Smooth Eliza. Prowl would've been proud, 'Hi. Who are you guys?' I pointed to the two females.

'I'm Elita-One.' Supplied the first one.

'And I'm Arcee.' Said the other. There optics widened as I let out a sigh of relief.

'Thank God! I thought you guys were the two femmes who were out to get Prowl.' I just then realised what I had said. He is gonna kill me.

'Out to get Prowl? What are you talking about?' asked Seyer. To late to turn back now.

'Um… well Prowl told me that he dated these two femmes simultaneously while one was away and… well they both found out. He went into hiding and that's kinda when the war started. He doesn't know if either of them are alive, so he's being cautious.' There was silence. Then Seyer bent over laughing.

This continued for a few minutes until he realised everyone was staring at him.

'Sorry, it's just… Primus, Prowl of all mechs hiding from femmes. Now I've heard it all. What were their designations?' he asked.

I had already revealed too much, 'Sorry, that's classified.' He seemed slightly crest fallen, but Myra slapped him on the leg.

'Get a grip.' She muttered. She was still mad at him for earlier.

I turned to Optimus, 'So what's our next move?'

'We need to know all we can about Prowl, and seen as you know more about him than his own family member,' he sent a glare to Seyer.

I drew in a breath. This would be intrusion on everything that Prowl has told me about, but I have already told them that he is hiding from psychotic femmes.

I smiled in a knowing way.

'Where to begin?'

* * *

Sorry for the late update. My computer crashed due to a virus and had to be repaired.

Here is chapter ten of Wrong side Over. Please Review and thanks to anyone who has favourite or followed the Fanfic.


	11. Chapter 11: Shard

I do not own any Transformers

* * *

(Eliza's POV)

We walked down the hallway of the Autobots base. Military personnel littered the place, with the occasional 'Bot. We were following Bluestreak towards a monitoring room, where we could try tracking Prowls position. In the meantime, I was trying to reach him. I know he was only helping me when he severed the link, but at least I could pinpoint his location. Our job would be so much easier.

I tried focusing again while we turned the corner. I reached out the far corners of my mind.

_Come on Prowl, acknowledge_. There was nothing. I ended up getting a headache.

We reached an enormous door – presumably that size for the Autobots – and went inside. There were a few mechs there. One was red and white, situated in the middle of the room, tapping at a computer screen. Another one drew my attention, as he was shuffling Cybertronian sized cards. He was compromised of white, blue and red. And seemed pretty laid back.

Bluestreak ran up to the red and white one, 'Red Alert, Sir.' He greeted. The mech – Red Alert – turned and saw all of us.

'Optimus Prime, sir.' He pushed past Bluestreak to stand before his leader.

'At ease, Red Alert.' Was the calm and measured reply. He then looked at Terry and I.

'Sir, who might I enquire are these two humans, and why are they in here? In fact no humans without full authorization are allowed in here. It is a breech of security, they might be providing information to the Decepticons, or, or… supplying information to outside sources or…'

My god he's paranoid.

'Red, calm down.' A different voice spoke up, coming from the card playing mech.

'Smokescreen, I delivered the message.' Bluestreak piped up. Ah, so this was Smokescreen.

He came over and looked at me, 'Who are they?'

'This is General Terry Jover and Agent Eliza Jover.' Prime supplied. Smokescreen and Red Alert looked skeptical.

'Why are they here?' Smokescreen asked again. I sighed.

'We're looking for Prowl. The 'Cons took him. You may have heard of him, he was in stasis for four months.' I spoke this time. I was not some organic that would be chatted about while standing around.

He smirked, and then started laughing. If this place couldn't have gotten any weirder…

'I know Prowl. I sold him his living quarters on Cybertron, before he went into hiding a few orns before the war started. We knew each other due to the fact he was one of the mechs who had a hard time paying his bills, so I hired him to be a hit man for the fraggers who owed me credits. He was always secretive; the most I could get out of him was that he trained at a dojo. Probably would've helped you when you were trying to stop him from getting away a few days ago.' He crossed his arms over his chest while talking, 'Don't know how he placed that bomb though.' Oh that's right. Everybody still believed Prowl placed the explosive. Eh, might as well come clean.

'I placed the bomb while I was undercover as Tamara Mclenn. My objective was to get Prowl out of there. I did, but now he's in worse hands.' They all stared at me.

'YOU BLEW UP PART OF A MILITARY BASE!' Good old Terry, always blowing a vein when I did something stupid.

'Yeah.' Was my simple reply. Her eye twitched.

'Oh, this is not over.' She hissed, before turning to Optimus, 'I am sorry for my sister and her… impulsive actions. Whatever is the cost I am sure we can take care of it.' She was practically begging.

Prime waved her off, 'It is fine General. Explanations will be helpful, but can be saved for later. At the moment we need information on Prowl's ware bouts. Smokescreen.' At his name said mech straightened and grabbed a datapad.

'Now fortunately for us, Ratchet had installed a tracking device. Unfortunately,' don't like where this was going, 'The chip is located in the same area that you were in, precisely outside of the humans property.'

'Damn,' Myra said. I nodded in agreement.

'Other than that, I don't think there is anything else we can do.' Smokescreen completed his report.

There was silence. It then struck me. If Prowl had severed our connection, I could fix it. I was in the mental realm first; he just practiced and absorbed more information than me.

'There might be a way.' I looked up at the Bots, pulling myself to my full height.

'What is it?' asked Seyer.

'Ok, but one of you will have to come with me for this. I will be concentrating too much to see anything so you will be my eyes.' I relayed to them. They were still confused.

'What are you suggesting?' Asked Orix. I drew in a breath.

'I am going to the mental realm, to try fix the connection between Prowl and me. It will be difficult. As they say "It is easier to destroy, than to create". But someone will have to come as well, to note the location.' I stopped and looked at them.

'But when he was being tortured, you could feel it.' Terry brought up a point.

'I know. I also know Prowl. He will recognize the connection and try to destroy it again. I just need it momentarily, so that one of you can get his position. He probably won't know where he is, so you will be placing a mental tracker. It's something him and I did when we first met. The mental realm is an infinite stretch of matter, so to find each other we placed trackers, and then pictured that location. It'll do the same thing in the real world, but a bot will have to come with me so to access the tracker and insert his or her memory into one of these computers to state his location,' God, I hope I was making sense. They seemed to get the gist of what I was saying.

Except for one detail, 'How do you get somebody else onto the mental realm?' asked Myra. I smiled.

'You've been there before. Remember that day when Prowl woke up and you were looking for him. And then he went mental and his eyes turned black?' she nodded.

'Did he speak weird?' I asked again. She nodded.

'He said something to me. It was um… "Sretnuocne nac eb gnivieced Arym." Whatever that means.' Myra recalled the moment. Go Prowl. You brought somebody in from a distance.

'He's speaking backwards. What he actually said to you was this, "Encounters can be deceiving Myra." These messages have very strong meanings and should not go unheeded. He's basically giving you advice for the future. That's what happens to anybody who brings somebody into the realm. We appear to be talking backwards to you, but to ourselves we are talking normal, albeit cryptically.' I explained. Her eyes widened.

'But that was a memory. I remember those words being spoken to me many years ago in a forest. Then this crystal was thrown at my feet.' She brought out a clear crystal. I stepped back quickly. That crystal…

'Myra, how long have you had that on you?' I asked slowly. She stared at it.

'I wear it all the time, never taken it off.' Was her reply. I gulped. That was not supposed to be here. Damn it Prowl. You bring her to the realm and she gets a memory. Who was the guy who gave her that?

'Myra, you have to give it to me. That is not supposed to exist here, and is very dangerous.' I held out my hand. Her eyes widened.

'Why?' she whispered. I could tell she was scared.

'That is the fabric which makes up the realm. I don't understand how a piece got here, or why you got it, but apparently when Prowl brought you into the realm, he was warning you without being fully aware of it. Understand that that small piece can be a weapon of mass destruction.' Now she was looking confused.

'Weapon of mass destruction?' she repeated my words, 'This thing? I can't even cut paper with this.'

'Allow me to show you.' I held out my hand again. She hesitated but eventually gave it to me. It started glowing the minute it touched my palm.

'W-what's that?' she asked, taking a quick step back. I grinned.

'It's what Prowl and I control.' And saying so, I changed the small shard into a shotgun.

Gasps went through the room. Murmurs spread like wildfire between the gathered mechs and femme.

I then pictured five hundred dollars. What, I can' have fun?

The cash bills appeared in my hand. I then returned it to the crystal.

It was silent again, 'Do ya know what this means?' asked Jazz. Where were they going with this?

'We can now defeat the 'Cons. If it can create anything she pictures, we could construct a weapon which would thoroughly crush those Decepti-creeps.' Orix summed up. What?

'And more energon supplies.' Added Seyer.

'We could even rebuild Cybertron.' Red Alert called out. Other ideas were spreading across the room, while I reeled in shock.

'Wait, no that's not-' Nobody was listening and my temper was wearing thin.

'HEY!' I shouted out. Still nobody heard. I pictured the shotgun again. I aimed it for the ceiling and let fire.

A deafening bang surrounded the room. All chatter stopped.

'That's better.' I said, blowing smoke from the gun, and drawing the attention of everyone here, 'This crystal,' it changed back, 'Will not be used for any of you. Its rightful place is back in the mental realm, or still with Myra, considering she's looked after it all these years. Unless all of you suddenly learn how to access the mental realm, I suggest you shut up and accept that you are never getting this. Nobody is. Got it?' Pure rage rolled off me.

'Eliza, with all due respect, the necessity of that shard is vital. We could now eradicate our top enemies and restore a whole planet. We cannot let you simply remove it now that it has been discovered.' Optimus explained. My eyes widened. They then narrowed.

'Okay, Optimus Prime,' I hissed, 'Let's say this gets into the Decepticons hands. What do you think they'll do?'

He looked around, 'Nothing. The Decepticons either need you or Prowl to access it.'

'That's very good. But then they would come after us, and abduct us. They would torture us until we did what they wanted or we would be killed. When they got what they wanted, they would end you and this planet. They would then kill us as well. So in other words… SHUT THE FRAG UP! THIS IS GOING BACK TO THE MENTAL REALM AND IF YOU TRY TO STOP ME, I WILL OFFLINE YOU PERMAMNENTLY!'

I think I got my decision through to him.

'When I go to the realm now, it will be placed back where it's supposed to be. Got it?' he nodded, 'Alright, I need a mech or femme to come with me for the mental tracker. And I will be choosing.' Everything went still. Now who to pick. Ironhide? No, to angry. Ratchet? Same thing. Prime? Mad at him now. Jazz? Same. Orix? Same. Bluestreak…

'Alright Bluestreak you're with me.' I decided. His optics widened.

'What?'

'Yeah, you're the only mech I'm not totally pissed at.' Emphasis on last two words. I looked at the shard and concentrated. It vanished.

I turned towards them, deadly serious, 'If you ever contemplate getting that back, you will all die, understood.' Silence.

I turned to Bluestreak.

'Let's Go.'

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

Sorry for the long wait, working on a new Fanfic. Thank you to anyone who reviewed, favourite or followed the dialogue.


	12. Chapter 12: Shattered

I do not own any Transformers

* * *

(Normal POV)

Prowl was alone in the room. His sister had left a few joors ago. And a pool of energon had spread below him. It was surprising that he hadn't offlined yet due to so much energon loss. But he was left with an opportunity to mentally escape from the pain, to enter the void of peace and tranquility.

He focused, blanking out his mind, to vision the one place few have ever gone to. He opened his eyes and was greeted with a never ending plane of existence. It had worked. He was here.

He felt a faint tugging at his processor. It was pestering but nothing he cared about at the moment. He just wanted to escape.

Meanwhile, Eliza had entered the plane with Bluestreak.

'Wow! This place is amazing!' he shouted, 'Very bland though.'

'Yes, fortunately if you know how to control it.' The world changed to reveal Cybertron as Prowl had showed her. It was Praxus.

He drew in air, 'Praxus.' He then noticed that the human was the same size as himself.

'How are you as tall as me?'

She smirked, 'I can be as tall as I want here. Or as small. It is an infinite realm… and it's beautiful.' She twirled around, which confused the Autobot. Her personality so far had suggested she was a very hardened warrior. But now she was literally dancing. He supposed that he would be glad as well if he could control such vastness.

The world vanished and was replaced with the same whiteness as before. Eliza started walking.

'Hey wait.' Bluestreak called, but she didn't stop, 'How do you know where you're going?' he asked running up to meet her.

'Because I have a location on Prowl. He has transcended his physical form and is using the realm like I just have. He has also probably latched onto our presence. I'm glad he's still alive.' There was relief in her voice, coupled with something else.

She continued and Bluestreak followed. Prowl was also coming. He knew she was here when the realm changed to reveal Praxus. It was their code. She pictured Praxus to cover as much of the mental realm as possible. If it didn't reach him, it was sent out as a pulse. He then replied by picturing the beach that they had first met on. Vise versa.

There was no direction in the realm, no East or West, no North or South just total continuation. But they always met up in the same place. Nobody else knew about this area of the realm. Considering if there was anybody else out there. The realm was infinite, but this part was like none other. It could not be formed. And yet it was a sight to behold. They had come across it when walking through the continuous stretch.

Picture glass that was breaking outward before you, and imagine that happening forever. It was like slow motion that was never ending. And it was ruin. The perfect description. Like making a point to society. Nothing could be formed from it or recreated. It was devastation in itself.

They reached the meeting point and Bluestreak gasped. Eliza hid a smirk. That was their reaction when they first saw it.

There was no sign of Prowl yet, so they got down to waiting. It was silent. They really didn't have anything to talk about.

'Um… so how did you first get to… uh… this place?' Bluestreak tried to make conversation. It was a weak attempt, but it was an attempt. She grunted – which sounded a lot like Ironhides many responses - and was about to reply, when a familiar voice sliced through the realm.

'Eliza?' it asked. She turned to see one of the few beings she could ever trust, standing only meters away. It also could've been kilometers; there is no form of distance in this place.

'Prowl.' She whispered. He came closer and Bluestreak stood further back. Best give them some time to greet each other.

Turns out all they did was stare at each other. Both had grown so accustomed to the psychological connection that it almost felt weird speaking aloud to one another. Which is why they didn't.

'Where are you?' she asked, getting straight to the point.

He knew what she meant, 'I do not know.'

'Then allow me to recreate the connection.' She pleaded with the stubborn mech. He shook his head.

'You will feel the pain that my physical body heralds. It would be wiser and safer if that did not happen.' He explained calmly. It was ticking her off.

'I don't care; we just need to find you.' It was a more sure fire way to find him with the connection than with the tracker, 'The Decepticons are ruthless and will kill you unless we get you out of there. Do you think it's their main operation?'

'No, very few personnel have been spotted, suggesting it is a base camp. Do not come for me Eliza. Help the Autobots; it is what you can do for this world to protect it. Coming for me will simply jeopardize that.' His voice was softer than normal.

She grabbed his arm, 'No!' she shouted. His optics widened, 'Prowl, you are one of the few that I care about. Everyday I risk my life and see death. I've seen too much of it. They aren't people I know. But you are. I won't lose you to the hands of some scumbags, trying to get information, or even just taking pleasure seeing you suffer. We are getting you out of there no matter what, whether you like it or not!' she hissed through clenched teeth. Her grip on his arm had tightened.

His door wings twitched, 'Understood, Agent Jover.' Her grip loosened but did not let go. Bluestreak still stood off awkwardly to the side, not wanting to interrupt.

'Eliza, I still won't bring back the connection, for your own safety.' He reminded her. She nodded.

'That is why I am going to place a mental tracker with you. Bluestreak will determine the location in mind and be able to download it to the mainframe computer, so we will all be able to see your position.' She explained. Prowl nodded. Eliza gestured for Bluestreak, who came over hesitantly. A small object appeared in her hand. It was roughly the size of an index fingernail. She handed it to Prowl where it disappeared.

He turned his gaze to the Autobot, 'I am sending you the sensory uplink codes. You shall be able to determine my location properly when it has been downloaded into a mainframe computer.' And saying so, he sent the codes to the young sniper.

Bluestreak nodded quickly. Eliza smiled and held up her free hand.

'I'll be out in a minute.' Bluestreak vanished from his place in the realm. She turned to Prowl who was looking at the shattered area.

'I must go. For the tracker to fully initiate I must be in my body.' He turned away from Eliza but she held him there, her hand still latched to his arm. She pulled him back and hugged him. It was very strange for the mech who hardly ever showed any emotion.

She let go of his arm and took a few steps back, 'Take care Prowl.' She removed herself from the realm. And the oblivion was his.

He held the realm shard in his hand.

'Thank you, Eliza.'

* * *

The bots watched as Bluestreak's optics opened. He looked around the gathered crowd. When they had first left for the realm, both had been sitting, so he got up.

'Hey Blue, how was it?' Asked Jazz. The gunner shook his head.

'Incredible.' For once the talkative mech was basically speechless. They noticed that Eliza was still unresponsive to the outside world.

'How come you're out but she's not?' Orix questioned.

'She was… talking to Prowl.' He explained.

'Not anymore. Get those codes on the computer.' Eliza's voice cut through the room. All focus was on the organic femme.

'Got it.' Bluestreak went over to the nearest terminal, and synched with it. His optics dimmed and a holographic globe appeared from a circular device above the slanted computer screen. It showed all the countries of the world and a blinking red dot.

'Is that where he is?' asked Orix. Eliza nodded.

Everybody in the room was staring at it, 'That's two miles away.' Terry pointed out. All was silent.

'There's a Con base camp two miles from here, and we've never seen or heard of it?' Seyer said incredulously. How in the pit was this possible?

Everybody froze when the rod dot started moving. It was minute, but it was moving in that area.

'Do ya think they're takin' him somewhere?' Jazz looked towards Eliza. She smirked.

'No. He probably got out on his own.' She shrugged. All optics and eyes were on her.

'And how do you know that?' Optimus asked. She grinned.

'Why else would I take the shard?'

* * *

Sorry for late update and I know this seems kind of rushed, but I was on a deadline. Please review, and thank you to anyone who has reviewed.


End file.
